La saga de los chibi mugiwara!
by kaizoku ou16
Summary: Qué pasaría si los tripulantes de nuestros piratas preferidos se volvieran niños de nuevo, y sólo Luffy y Nami quedaran adultos para cuidarlos, ¿acaso Nami y Luffy serían buenos padres? descúbranlo
1. Se han vuelto chibi!

**Hola que tal? ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Voy a alternar mi fic de los 10 tesoros del mugiwara con este por que me vino la idea de repente, espero que les guste y se entretengan leyéndolo.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- ¡Una isla, una isla! – Gritaba con euforia Luffy al descubrir la nueva destinación – Oi, Zoro hay que explorar, ¡vamos! – Pidió el moreno a su amigo espadachín – pero si aún no llegamos además creo que voy a tomar una siesta en la playa en cuanto hundamos el ancla – respondió el peliverde.

Pronto el thousand sunny llegó a la orilla y todos se dispusieron a desembarcar – mmm que mala suerte, en esta isla no habrá tiendas de ropa – dijo Nami al ver el solitario paisaje – yo diría que no habrá tiendas de nada, esta isla debe estar desierta – aseveró Robin.

- Pero tal vez haya algo interesante, creo que iré a ver, nunca sabes lo que puedes encontrar en una isla desierta – se emocionó un poco la arqueóloga – yo te acompaño Robin-chwan – la siguió el rubio cocinero con sus ojos de corazón.

- Yo creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, mi enfermedad de no-debo-bajarme-en-una-isla-desconocida-y-desierta me ha vuelto – mintió Usopp - ¡super! Así podré mostrarles los sistemas del barco – dijo Franky – ya los mostraste mil veces – replico con aburrición Nami.

- Si estás aburrida podríamos ir a explorar – le propuso Luffy - o te podrías quedar aquí con Zoro – siguió convenciendo el capitán mientras Chopper y Usopp ya acompañaban a Franky – mmm bueno, supongo que será mejor acompañarte – aceptó la navegante.

Después de andar por el bosque Luffy por fin encontró algo interesante, una cueva extraña – mejor no Luffy, puede ser peligroso – dijo Nami – pero si hay algo muy brillante dentro de ahí – replicó el chico de goma - ¿de verdad? ¡Vamos entonces! – se apresuró Nami con sus ojos brillando.

Al entrar a la cueva se dieron cuenta que en un pedestal había una piedra preciosa como un diamante en él y le pelirroja rápidamente fue a tomarla, pero la intuición de Luffy le dijo que algo andaba mal e intentó detenerla pero al mismo tiempo que Nami ya tomaba el diamante, el moreno también tocó la piedra preciosa y un resplandor los cegó a ambos por unos segundos.

Lo que no supieron es que el resplandor también cubrió a toda la isla y tendría efectos muy extraños. – Estamos bien – se percató Nami al abrir los ojos y tener el diamante en las manos.

Feliz la navegante entonces emprendió su camino de regreso al barco seguida por Luffy – ¿lo ves? Te dije que iba a ser divertido – rió el chico de goma – si, gracias Luffy – respondió la pelirroja.

Pero al subir al barco vieron algo muy extraño, un niño estaba durmiendo en cubierta, lo más extraño es que la ropa que usaba le quedaba exageradamente grande, pero pronto se percataron que era alguien conocido, pues tres katanas estaban a su costado.

- ¡Zoro! – se sorprendió Nami. El chiquillo despertó y luego vio a todos lados, se preguntó donde estaba. Después de un pequeño interrogatorio el pequeño sólo recordaba su nombre, Roronoa Zoro, que era un espadachín y que tenía 9 años.

Un momento después dos niños y un pequeño reno subieron a cubierta – ¡esta cosa nos persigue, es un monstruo! – Gritaba aterrorizado un niño con nariz larga quien se escondió detrás de Luffy – no soy un monstruo, sólo tengo la nariz azul – se defendió con un puchero el renito, el tercer infante, uno de cabello azul de punta estaba maravillado con el barco, aunque para él, le faltaban algunas armas.

Los 4 tenían algo en común, sólo recordaban su nombre su ocupación y que tenían 9 años. – Luffy ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó preocupada Nami – bueno, se han vuelto chibi, creo yo – dijo riendo el capitán – eso ya lo se tonto, quiero saber por que les pasó esto – regañó Nami no sin antes darle un buen golpe.

De pronto escucharon un llanto viniendo del bosque, se dieron cuenta de que era una niña de cabellos negros – debe ser Robin, también le pasó lo mismo – exclamó Nami quien bajó del barco para ver a su empequeñecida nakama - ¿eres Robin verdad? – Preguntó la pelirroja a lo que la infanta asintió aún sollozando - ¿y por que lloras Robin? – Cuestionó Nami – es que ese niño me quiso ver la ropa interior – señaló a un chiquillo rubio que salía del bosque.

- te juro que fue un accidente – se disculpaba el pequeño Sanji – si, claro – dijo Nami con sarcasmo y le dio un coscorrón al cocinero – quiero que todos suban al barco y vayan a la cocina – ordenó la pelirroja y los niños obedecieron al ver la autoridad de la navegante.

Afuera sólo se quedaron Luffy y Nami - ¿qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Nami – primero tenemos que comprarles ropas de su tamaño – respondió con simpleza Luffy – es una buena idea, pero es que lo principal es saber que es lo que pasó – explicó la pelirroja – aunque lo mejor será alejarnos es esta isla, tal vez nos pase lo mismo – continuó. Cabe decir que tanto Robin como Chopper recordaban sus poderes de Akuma no Mi

Así decidieron levantar el ancla e irse de ahí – muy bien – empezó Nami a hablar con los niños – ¿ninguno recuerda quienes somos verdad? – preguntó a lo que todos negaron con la cabeza – muy bien, pues yo soy Luffy y ella es Nami y ahora somos como su papas ¡shishishishi! – se emocionó un poco Luffy al tener a tantos niños a bordo – bueno si, algo así, pero deben portarse bien mientras averiguamos qué es lo que les pasó – finalizó la navegante.

Nami comenzó a hacer la comida para tantos y Sanji se ofreció a ayudarla – una mujer tan bonita no debe trabajar tanto sola mamá-Nami – dijo mientras tomaba un banco para alcanzar la barra – bueno, gracias, supongo – respondió la navegante.

En poco tiempo, todos comían con un poco de extrañeza pues aún no conocían a sus compañeros, de pronto Sanji se le quedó viendo a Zoro – ¿que tanto me ves? – Preguntó el peliverde – jajaja es que tienes cabeza de marimo jajajaja – se burló el rubio – ¿ah si? Pues tu ceja parece un alambre mal doblado – replicó Zoro y en ese momento ambos empezaron a pelear.

- ¡Muy bien alto ustedes dos! – Los detuvo Nami, quien estaba contenta de que ahora podía hacerlo sin problemas – se quedarán sin comida por hoy – los regañó y los sacó hacia cubierta.

Mientras era llevado por la pelirroja hacia fuera Zoro volteó a ver a sus pequeños compañeros y vio como esa extraña niña rió un poco frente a la pelea de niños – _vaya, es muy bonita cuando se ríe _– pensó al verla y luego se sonrojó un poco – _¡bah! Las niñas son tontas, no me voy a fijar en ella_ – se dijo en su mente y le quitó la vista, aunque sin dejar de sonrojarse.

Ya fuera de ahí Sanji y Zoro aún seguían peleando como niños (upps, ahora son niños XDD) – jajaja esos dos son iguales que antes – rió Luffy – oye papá-Luffy ¿cómo le haces para comer tanto? – Preguntó Franky – he oído que dentro de su estómago, hay plantas carnívoras, por eso puede comer grandes cantidades – le susurró Usopp al pequeño Chopper a quien ya no temía - ¿en serio? – creyó la historia el inocente.

Casi llegando al atardecer Sanji fue obligado por Nami a pedirle perdón a Robin – niña bonita, siento haberte querido ver la ropa interior – se disculpó el rubio y para que veas que es sincero te tengo un regalo – presumió Sanji – ¿de verdad? – Sonrió la pequeña arqueóloga – si mira – el cocinerito sacó de su espalda a Chopper con un moño atado en la cabeza.

- Gracias, es muy lindo – dijo Robin abrazando al tierno reno – ¡no soy un regalo! – Exclamó Chopper aunque después del sincero abrazo de la morenita ya no replicó – que bueno que te gustó ¿ahora si me enseñas de que color es tu ropa interior? – pidió el rubio e inmediatamente un pequeño brazo broto de su propio hombro y le pellizcó el brazo y acto seguido Robin se retiro de ahí.

- ¡Shishishi! Te lo merecías – se burló Luffy quien había visto toda la escena – las niñas con complicadas papá-Luffy, ¿como hiciste para conquistar a mamá-Nami? – Inquirió el pequeño – ah bueno, no he conquistado nada – se llevó la mano a la barbilla el moreno – ¿entonces tú y mamá-Nami no son pareja? Yo pensé que lo eran, digo, si nos están cuidando ustedes dos, al menos pensé que serían novios – dijo al retirarse el pequeño cocinero – mmm novios – se dijo a si mismo Luffy todavía meditando.

Robin, después de huir de Sanji fue al otro lado del barco donde vio a Zoro practicando con dificultad con sus katanas – _diablos, estas espadas son muy pesadas, no puedo entrenar bien _– pensaba el pequeño - ¿Qué haces? – Le inquirió con cierta timidez Robin tomada de la mano de Chopper – estoy entrenando, quiero volverme muy fuerte – respondió Zoro - ¿y para qué? – quiso saber la pelinegro. – Bueno para hacer realidad mi sueño – sonrió el espadachín.

- ¿tienes un sueño? – Sonrió Robin – si, seré el espadachín más fuerte del mundo – contestó Zoro – vaya, que bien – exclamó la pelinegro, esperando que Zoro le preguntara sobre su sueño.

Al no ver que el espadachín no le hacía mucho caso agachó un poco la cabeza, y prefirió platicar con Chopper – ¿y tú tienes un sueño renito? – Preguntó la arqueóloga – ¿yo? Si, quiero poder curar cualquier enfermedad – exclamó el pequeño doctor.

Zoro entonces se percató de que no le había preguntado a Robin por su sueño – este… oye niña… ¿y tu tienes algún sueño? – Inquirió un poco apenado el peliverde y la carita de Robin se iluminó – si, yo quiero saber la historia, quiero saber toda la historia, también esa que está oculta – explicó la pequeña ojiazul.

- es raro, pero aún así creo que lo lograrás – le aseguró Zoro haciendo que ella se sonrojara y riera nerviosamente mientras después de esto Zoro se puso rojo como tomate.

En el otro lado del barco Franky rápidamente creó un par de pequeños autos de combate con los cuales él y Usopp e divertían bastante, aunque más él ya que siempre ganaba – no es justo, hiciste tu auto mejor que el mío – replicaba el nariz larga – te lo cambio para que veas que no es cierto – propuso el peliazul pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Para la siguiente ronda Usopp decidió agregarle un poco de pólvora a su pequeño auto de madera y al momento de chocar ambos juguetes hicieron explosión, desgraciadamente para el pequeño tirador el que más se dañó fue el de él – nada me sale bien – se quejó – oye tu, arruinaste mis autos de combate, te voy a matar – dijo Franky y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el barco.

- ¡ahh, papá-Luffy, ayúdame! – Usopp se escondió detrás del chico de goma mientras este sólo se reía de las acciones de los niños del barco – cobarde, no huyas – gritaba Franky hasta que se sintió cargado de su camisa por alguien – un momento, tu no vas a ningún lado hasta que te pongas un pantalón, busca por ahí, se que no son de tu talla pero algo has de encontrar y no vuelvas hasta que te vistas como debes – lo regaño Nami y lo envió a los camarotes a buscar ropa "adecuada".

- eres una buena mamá Nami – rió Luffy – bueno, alguien tiene que serlo – respondió Nami – ¿crees que yo sea un buen papá? shishishi – preguntó el chico de goma – pues no lo se, pero creo que cuando llegue el momento serás un buen papá – dijo divertida la navegante – si, estoy seguro que pronto seremos buenos papás los dos – dijo Luffy y se retiró.

- _lo dijo como si fuéramos una pareja ¿o fue mi imaginación? Si creo que fue eso_ – pensó Nami un poco perpleja cuando se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

- ¡Niños ya es hora de dormir, mañana sería un día pesado! – Gritó la pelirroja y los niños se presentaron ante ella, algunos obedientes, otros no tanto – no es necesario ir a la cama, esta hora es buena para entrenar – se quejaba Zoro – cállate marimo, tenemos que obedecer a mamá-Nami – lo encaró Sanji e iban a pelear pero Luffy los separó.

- Muy bien, los chicos dormirán con Luffy todos en un cuarto, Robin y Chopper dormirán conmigo – arregló Nami y así todos fueron a dormir, extrañamente, Zoro, el que se opuso a dormir fue el primero en hacerlo.

- mamá-Nami – se dirigió la pequeña Robin hacia la pelirroja cuando ambas estaban en la cama, la mayor ya intentando dormir y la menor aún leyendo - ¿si Robin? – Abrió un poco los ojos Nami – ¿a ti te ha gustado algún niño? – Preguntó la morenita – eh bueno, creo que todas las niñas nos ha gustado algún niño Robin – explicó la navegante – ah, ya veo – sonrió un poco Robin pensando en ese rudo chiquillo pelos de lechuga.

- Es hora de dormir Robin, ya apaga la luz por que mañana tendremos muchas cosas que hacer – le mandó Nami lo que Robin obedeció y luego abrazando como si fuese un muñeco de peluche a un ya dormido Chopper se dispuso a descansar en la noche…

**Y bueno, este capítulo es corto pero ya el siguiente será más largo. Me gustaría saber si está bien o mal, en que tengo que trabajar para hacer esta historia mejor.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	2. La Feria

**Hola que tal¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, agradezco mucho sus reviews y sus comentarios, me animan a seguir y bueno, espero que disfruten este capítulo.  
**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

A la mañana siguiente los niños y sus "papás" hicieron todo muy normalmente, bueno, lo más normal que podrían en esa situación - ¿Dónde está Zoro? – se preguntó Nami teniendo a todos menos a él en la mesa para el desayuno.

El pequeño peliverde después de haber ido al baño no podía encontrar el camino a cubierta y entraba una y otra vez al mismo camarote, hasta que fue encontrado por Nami – Dios mío, si tan sólo tenías que ir a la izquierda aquí – lo regañó la pelirroja – este barco es muy complicado – replicaba el espadachín.

Así ambos llegaron a la cocina para ahora si empezar a desayunar – jajaja el cabeza de marimo se perdió, no tienes remedio – se burló el pequeño Sanji pero Zoro no le hizo mucho caso pues aquel estaba con sus ojos un poco perdidos en el azul de la mirada de Robin, mientras ésta comía.

- _¿Qué diablos me pasa¿Qué tiene esa niña que me hace verla tanto? Soy un tonto_ – pensó Zoro quitándole de golpe la mirada y volviendo a su comida – _ese marimo estaba viendo a mi Robin-chan, pero no me ganará_ – pensó Sanji con un poco de enojo.

- Oye papá-Luffy, llévanos a algún lado, el barco es muy aburrido – pedía Franky – si, que sea un lugar muy seguro – dijo Usopp – que tal de campamento jajaja, será divertido – propuso Luffy y Franky se puso feliz mientras Usopp agachó un poco la cabeza.

- primero tendremos que ir a comprarles algo de ropa – indicó Nami y es que casi todos estaban con ropas que había sido cortada, y en el caso de Robin usaba sus blusas como vestidos.

Y así, cuando llegaron a la siguiente isla primero Nami tomó medidas de todos y luego se dirigió a las tiendas de ropa mientras Luffy cuidaría a todos los niños aunque la pelirroja se fue con la sensación que eso último no había sido buena idea.

- ¿qué les parece si jugamos a las escondidas? – preguntó Luffy a sus empequeñecidos nakamas a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo, y rápidamente fueron a esconderse para que él chico de goma los buscara, pero había habido un error y es que Luffy no les había dicho donde esconderse y todos se fueron fuera del barco a excepción de Robin tomada de la mano de Chopper.

Cuando Luffy abrió los ojos después de su conteo vio detrás de un barril a un pequeño reno mal escondido (en su forma característica) y supo que ahí estarían dos – te encontré Robin – dijo y ella sonrió un poco – ahora me ayudarás a encontrar a los demás – entonces tendremos que salir del barco papá-Luffy – y la morenita explicó que sus nakamas se esconderían en la ciudad.

- Yosh, entonces vamos a buscarlos, será divertido – dijo ingenuamente el capitán y así fueron los tres, aunque Robin bien sabía que sería difícil encontrarlos.

Ya tenían un poco más de una hora buscándolos y entonces la desesperación se apoderó de Luffy – Oiiiiiii, todos¿donde están? – Gritaba por las calles el chico de goma – va a ser difícil encontrarlos papá-Luffy – indicó Robin – si no los encuentro Nami me va a matar – se preocupó Luffy.

Y después de dos horas de buscar el moreno decidió regresar al barco - pensaba que nada te preocupaba papá-Luffy, pero te ves raro – mencionó Robin – si, es que Nami me causa un efecto extraño, es la única que me pega tan fuerte que me duele y me preocupo mucho en los asuntos de ella, por eso se que me va a matar – explicó el capitán.

Y en efecto al regresar al Sunny, Luffy, Robin y Chopper vieron a una molesta Nami recargada en el barandal del barco – ¿y bien? Tengo más de media hora esperando – se quejó la pelirroja – ah, bueno, es que estábamos jugando un poco – dijo un poco nervioso Luffy.

- ¿y donde están los otros? – Preguntó la navegante al ver sólo a Robin y Chopper junto al moreno – y si claro… ah… es que, no se donde están – reveló Luffy - ¿QUÉ¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES DONDE ESTÁN? – Gritó Nami – es que al estar jugando se fueron del barco hacia la ciudad jejeje – señaló el moreno.

- no es posible que me vaya una hora y cuando regrese todo es un caos, que clase de capitán eres Luffy – le decía Nami mientras lo estrujaba desde el chaleco – mamá-Nami me da miedo – decía Chopper abrazándose a Robin.

Justo en ese momento los 4 chiquillos regresaban al barco – esa feria es genial, ojalá podamos ir – le decía Usopp a Sanji – si, llevaré a Robin-chan más tarde – presumió el rubio – _ese remedo de cocinero no me está agradando pero nada – _pensó Zoro al escuchar las intenciones de Sanji.

- ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN? – Los sorprendió Nami mientras subían al barco – ahh, está enojada – dijo lo obvio Franky – esto no me agrada – se escondió Usopp detrás de sus compañeros – te han dicho que te ves muy linda este mediodía mamá-Nami – intentó suavizar las cosas Sanji.

- ¡Ustedes 4 vayan a la cocina ya! – les ordenó la pelirroja y obedecieron al instante seguidos por ella – no quisiera estar ahí dentro – mencionó Chopper – jajajaja no debe ser muy agradable – rió Luffy.

Unos minutos después los 4 chiquillos salían después de uno de los regaños más severos de sus vidas – aquí tienen – les dio Nami un cepillo y un balde a cada uno pues limpiarían todo el barco – y quiero reluciente todo el Sunny – indicó la pelirroja – si mamá-Nami – dijeron con pesar los 4 al unísono.

- Siento haberte gritado Luffy, pero debes ser más cuidadoso, recuerda que ahora son niños y no pueden cuidarse solos – se disculpó Nami – ah está bien Nami, creo que tienes razón, jajaja, si quieres entonces los cuidaré mejor – dijo Luffy – como lo dijiste no parece que lo harás del todo – indicó la pelirroja – no te preocupes, si tú me lo dices yo lo haré – esbozó su sonrisa el futuro rey de los piratas.

Cerca de las 4 Zoro, Usopp, Sanji y Franky terminaron su labor y fueron a darse un buen baño, después de limpiar tanta suciedad en el barco, debían limpiar la de ellos.

Ya entonces estrenaron su ropa nueva, todos incluida Robin. El instinto maternal había nacido en Nami invitándola a comprarle varios conjuntos a la pequeña arqueóloga – te ves muy linda Robin, todos los vestidos te quedan perfecto – decía la pelirroja mientras peinaba a la pequeña – gracias por la ropa mamá-Nami, no se por que siento tan bien que te preocupes por mi, es como si nadie lo hubiera hecho antes – dijo Robin sonriendo un poco.

En ese momento entró Sanji – mamá-Nami, queremos ir a la feria del pueblo, ya limpiamos el barco y te ves más hermosa que nunca ¿podemos ir? – Pidió el rubio – el problema es que por la ropa nos hemos quedado sin muchos fondos, no creo que podamos pagar la entrada de todos – explicó la navegante.

Entonces salieron a cubierta a discutir el asunto – creo que sólo podrán ir tres, y Luffy o yo tenemos que ser uno de ellos para cuidarlos, además creo que Robin también por ser la damita aquí – propuso Nami – entonces yo quiero ir con Robin-chan – levantó la mano Sanji.

Zoro no pudo resistir que el mini ero-cook le ganara a la niña, aunque el ni aceptaba que le gustaba, pero de todas formas no permitiría que el rubio se saliera con la suya – espera, cejas de remolino, seguramente algo le harás estando ahí, te conocemos – replicó el espadachín.

- y que piensas hacer al respecto, yo levanté la mano primero – dijo Sanji – esa no es la forma de ganarse el derecho de ir – le iba a dar un golpe Zoro pero Nami los separó – ¡parecen niños! Ah… bueno, no importa, pero debe haber otra forma de arreglar esto – alzó la voz la navegante.

- Ayúdame Luffy – pidió Nami sin darse cuenta de que el chico de goma junto con Chopper, Usopp y Franky estaban en la playa haciendo castillos de arena – ¿siempre tienes que ser así? – Bajó la navegante a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Luffy – hey¿por qué fue eso? – Se quejó el capitán – estamos arreglando un asunto y tú ni te enteras – explicó la pelirroja.

- hey eso será bueno¿que tal una competencia de castillos de arena, marimo?, el que gane irá con Robin-chan – propuso Sanji – bah, eso es tonto – dijo Zoro – será que tienes miedo de perder conmigo – acusó el rubio - ¡está bien lo haré! – Aceptó el espadachín – pero… lo hago sólo por que… no quiero que te aproveches de ella – dijo un poco avergonzado.

Y así el concurso comenzó, Zoro hizo un bloque enorme de tierra y luego con ayuda de una de sus espadas le dio forma de castillo, no estaba nada mal, y con eso tal vez podría ganar, pero las habilidosas manos de Sanji crearon, aunque más lento, un palacio de mejor vista y el jurado con 2 votos para Sanji de parte de Usopp y Franky y un voto para Zoro de parte de Chopper pues el renito sabía que Robin se inclinaba un poco más por el espadachín que por el cocinero.

- Muy bien entonces en la noche partiremos Sanji, Robin y yo – arregló Nami – ¡Yosh! Entonces que les parece si nosotros vamos de campamento como habíamos dicho en la mañana – dijo Luffy y Franky y Chopper se alegraron, pero a Usopp no le pareció tan buena idea.

- Tal vez yo me quede en el barco, y es que algo que ya recordé es que tengo una rara enfermedad que no me permite estar en el bosque por las noches – mintió el pequeño nariz larga – supongo que no tienes una enfermedad que no te deje estar sólo en un enorme barco por la noche – comentó Zoro – maldición – se rindió Usopp.

- mamá-Nami¿está bien que papá-Luffy lleve a los chicos al bosque? – Preguntó Robin mientras Nami le cepillaba el cabello – mmm, sigues siendo la única en que puedo confiar. Tienes razón, pero tendré que confiar en él, además creo que sería lo mismo dejarlos solos en el barco – dijo Nami.

- Te ves como una princesa Robin – exclamó Nami al ver a la morenita con un bonito vestido, bien peinada y arreglada – ¡Kawaiii! espero que cuando tenga una hija sea como tú – dijo Nami sin poder evitar abrazar a la pequeña Robin.

Luego salieron a cubierta para retirarse a la feria junto con Sanji – Muy bien nos vamos, tengan cuidado Luffy – dijo Nami mientras se dejaban el barco – no te preocupes, todo estará bien – sonrió el moreno.

Poco después Nami y la parejita llegaron a la feria – ven Robin-chan, vamos a ese tiro al blanco – la tomó de la mano Sanji y la llevaba a todas las atracciones posibles, y detrás de ellos estaba Nami.

- uff, no pensé que cuidar dos niños en una feria sería tan cansado – se dijo la pelirroja al sentarse exhausta en una banca – vamos mamá-Nami, todavía hay muchos juegos – la jaló Sanji de un brazo – si mamá-Nami, por favor – pidió Robin jalándola del otro.

Al ver llenos de alegría los ojitos azules de la pequeña arqueóloga a Nami de nuevo le vino el instinto maternal y aceptó seguir con el recorrido.

- mira Robin-chan, lo que gané para ti – le entregó Sanji un conejo de peluche a Robin, cosa que ella aceptó con gusto y es que cuando no se comportaba como un pervertido, Sanji era un chico bastante agradable.

De pronto un hombre se puso a un costado de Nami – oye preciosa ¿ya tienes un papá para esos chicos?, no te gustaría que fuera yo – le dijo el sujeto. Nami se negó una y otra vez a los avances del tipo pero éste no se rindió.

Ya cansada, la pelirroja iba a sacar su clima tact, pero ese hombre no era tan inexperto y bloqueó los movimientos de la navegante – aunque no te guste vas a salir conmigo belleza – amenazó – déjame miserable – dijo con asco Nami.

- ¡aléjate de ella! – Gritó el pequeño Sanji y dirigió una patada a la entrepierna del sujeto, que un momento después cayó rendido por el dolor – eso te enseñará a no molestar a mi mamá-Nami inútil – dijo el rubio pateando una vez más las partes privadas del tipo que ya estaba en el suelo.

- Gracias Sanji, supongo que sigues siendo muy bueno con los pies – agradeció Nami – eso fue valiente – dijo Robin con una pequeña sonrisa – ah Robin-chan, haría lo que sea para protegerlas a ambas – aseguró el cocinero con corazones en los ojos.

Mientras tanto Luffy y los otros se dirigieron al bosque cercano al pueblo – /cantando/ Cuando hay marea baja, todos construyen castillos de arena, se ensucian las manos y son unos verdaderos idiotas – cantaba el chico de goma, con coros de Chopper y Franky, mientras Usopp miraba a su alrededor pues le parecía que a cada rincón saldría un monstruo y Zoro bufaba enojado de pensar que Robin estaba con Sanji.

- ¡segunda estrofa/cantando/ Cuando hay marea alta, los castillos de arena se destruyen, todos empiezan a llorar y son unos verdaderos idiotas – seguía Luffy con su canción – Oi, papá-Luffy, este es un buen lugar para acampar – señaló Zoro un pequeño prado.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y dejaron sus mochilas en ese lugar – ahora es el momento de poner la casa de campaña – dijo Franky - ¿casa de campaña? – Preguntó Luffy – si papá-Luffy¿acaso no la trajiste? – preguntó Usopp.

Luffy entonces recordó cuando juntaba las cosas para el campamento en el barco, su mochila tenía un compartimiento para guardar la casa de campaña, pero a él le pareció que era un desperdicio no llevar más carne ahí, así que botó la casa ya enrollada.

- shishishi, creo que vamos a dormir en el suelo hoy – rió el moreno ante la sorpresa de los chicos y el temor completo de Usopp que si de por si estaba temeroso de dormir en la casa de campaña, más lo estaría de hacerlo a la intemperie.

De todas formas un rato después ya la estaba pasando bien asando malvaviscos – es momento de contar un historia de terror – sugirió Franky – tal vez ya deberíamos dormirnos – dijo Usopp pero poco caso le hicieron.

-… y en ese instante todo había desaparecido en un momento, sin dejar ningún rastro o pista, todos se preguntaban si había sido un truco, si había magia de por medio o era algo siniestro, pero la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre por eso me comí esa bandeja de fruta en un segundo jajajaja – carcajeó Luffy – pero papa-Luffy, esa no es una historia de terror – se quejó Franky – yo con la historia que contó Zoro estoy satisfecho decía Usopp bajo una sábana, acompañado por Chopper.

- tal vez es cierto, es hora de dormir – bostezó Zoro y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron a dormir, aún y con la torpeza del capitán, la noche había sido divertida y cansada, por lo que todos cayeron rápidamente.

De pronto se escuchó un grito ensordecedor – ¿ah quien gritó como niña? – Preguntó Franky despertado abruptamente – eso fue horrible – dijo temeroso Chopper – ya lo se¿quién habrá echo eso? – se preguntó Luffy.

- yo… fui… - se escuchó una voz en un árbol. Era nada menos que Usopp - ¿qué haces ahí? – Preguntó Zoro – hay algo bajo mi sábana, es un monstruo – se excusó el nariz larga - ¿y por eso gritaste como niña? – Se burló Franky – es que tu no lo… ¡oye! No grité como niña.

- pues vamos a averiguarlo – y Zoro comenzó a levantar la sábana y de ella salió… - ¡Kabuto!, así que ahí estabas, es verdad la mochila de Usopp tenía más espacio y por eso lo guarde ahí – dijo Luffy riendo al tomar al enorme escarabajo que había asustado a Usopp.

- Demonios, papa-Luffy es el padre más irresponsable del mundo…

**Y papá-Luffy aún no parece entender la responsabilidad de cuidar a niños, pero bueno ya aprenderá XD y Nami parece que ya está aprendiendo algo de ser madre, pero sólo algo.**

**Gracias por los reviews a Flacacelecr13, Sayazos, ZeroLink, CieloCriss, Strife-soul, Jhon "el bronceado", ng007, Nami-Haruno, kaiserofdarkness, Gabe Logan, LoveLoki, alguien, LaEriel16, leonor-san y tercy por su apoyo, y sus consejos. **

**En este capítulo quise poner como el rostro de los niños pueden despertarte un sentido de protección hacia ellos y un sentimiento de amor (bueno tal vez exagero)**

**Creo que nunca había recibido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo y eso me obliga a hacer una buena historia y espero que lo logre.**

**En el próximo como adelanto, Luffy tendrá que explicarles a los chicos de donde vienen los bebés, además habrá casi un chibi SanRo y tal vez algo de chibi ZoRo, y definitivamente LuNa ya que es en ese capítulo que toca pues en estos dos no ha habido prácticamente nada.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	3. Ellos son mi mamá y papá!

**Hola que tal? ¿Cómo están? He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

Bastante tarde regresaron Nami, Robin y Sanji al Sunny, sabían que no encontrarían a nadie ya que los demás regresarían hasta la mañana siguiente del campamento, Nami sólo rezaba para que nada le saliera mal a Luffy con los chicos.

- ¿te divertiste Robin-chan? – preguntó con una sonrisa el pequeño Sanji – si, mucho – dijo en voz no muy alta la pequeña arqueóloga – ya verás que saldremos otra vez mi querida Robin-chwan – se abalanzó para abrazarla el rubio pero Nami le detuvo.

- Es hora de dormir, espero que no te sientas solo Sanji – advirtió la pelirroja – no te preocupes mamá-Nami, soy valiente – dijo el rubio y Nami y Robin sonrieron – buenas noches Sanji – dijo Robin y le dio un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla.

Sanji quedó en trance mientras Robin y Nami se retiraban a dormir, luego el cocinero se fue al camarote y durmió como roble, bastante relajado, mientras la pequeña Robin ya no sabía si era más lindo el chiquillo rudo espadachín o el atento pero algo pervertido cocinero, pero seguro que ese día el rubio había ganado bastante terreno.

Así pronto fue de mañana y los chicos despertaron listos para empacar y volver al barco – ahhh, tengo hambre – decía Luffy – pero papá-Luffy, te comiste todo en la noche, por eso tenemos que regresar temprano – dijo Franky – ahh bueno, espero que Nami nos prepare un buen desayuno – suspiró el chico de goma.

-Papá-Luffy, ¿no hemos pasado ya por aquí? – se estaba asustando Usopp – mmm no se yo sólo sigo a Zoro, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien el camino jajajaja – rió el capitán – si Zoro nos está guiando estamos perdidos – replicó Franky – retira eso – ordenó Zoro – yo si se el camino – murmuró Chopper, pero nadie lo escuchó pues ya estaban peleando.

- ¡yo si se el camino – gritó el renito y todos callaron. Para su fortuna el olfato de Chopper pudo guiarlos hasta el thousand sunny, y así llegaron al barco después de un buen rato – ¡¡Nami, tenemos hambre!! – gritó Luffy al llegar al barco – vaya que son ruidosos – sonrió la pelirroja que en efecto ya se encontraba en la cocina con ayuda de Sanji previendo que sus chicos llegaran hambrientos.

- mmm, si, muy bien, parece que si… - inspeccionó Nami a los chicos - ¿Qué pasa Nami? – preguntó un poco temeroso Luffy – vaya Luffy, parece que nada malo pasó, creo que no los cuidaste nada mal, me da mucho gusto que puedas ser responsable – le sonrió sinceramente la pelirroja cosa que le gustó bastante al chico de caucho.

Mientras estaba el desayuno Zoro se preguntaba que había pasado la noche anterior entre Sanji y Robin, esperaba que el pequeño rubio no hubiera hecho una de sus tonterías pervertidas, aunque más en el fondo esperaba que sí, para que Robin no le hubiera gustado su compañía.

Pero las actitudes de ambos durante el desayuno no reflejaban ninguna molestia, sino todo lo contrario. El peliverde se sentía ahora un poco por debajo del pequeño cocinero.

- Oye Robin-chan, vi ayer que hoy en el pueblo va a haber un concurso de belleza para niñas, deberías entrar – propuso Sanji – bueno, no me gustan mucho esas cosas – dijo la morenita - si además Robin no necesita un concurso para saber que es bonita – dijo Nami acariciándole la cabeza – bueno yo lo decía por que además a la ganadora le daban 2 millones de Berries – contó el cocinero

A Nami le cambiaron los ojos en forma de Berries – pero tal vez haya que confirmarlo derrotando a varias niñas, ven Robin vamos a ponerte hermosa – la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su habitación y mientras tanto los demás se dedicaron a vaguear un poco por ahí.

Unos minutos después se escuchaba una discusión

– ¡en repollos! -

- ¡no, llegan del mar a las islas¡ -

Y así seguía la discusión entre Franky y Usopp – oi, oi, ya cállense que no puedo dormir – replicó Zoro – jajaja si, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – llegó Luffy – papá Luffy verdad que los bebes vienen de los repollos – afirmó Franky – no, vienen del mar – aseguraba Usopp.

- jajajaja, suena extraño, pero no es cierto ninguna de las dos – dijo Luffy – entonces papá Luffy, ¿de donde vienen los bebes? – preguntaron Usopp y Franky, y Zoro y Chopper se acercaron también junto con Sanji que acababa de salir de la cocina.

- todos saben que los bebes son traídos por el pájaro que trae el periódico – aseguró el chico de caucho y todos guardaron silencio un momento para después echar a reír – jajajaja, eres muy gracioso papá-Luffy – dijo Franky – es una explicación aún más ridícula que la de Usopp jajaja – se reía Zoro – hey – replicó Usopp entre las risas.

Luffy también reía pero de pronto recordó algunas cosas que había aprendido sobre el tema, cosas que por ahí le habían soltado Shanks, Makino, Ace, su abuelo, cosas que había escuchado en la taberna y dejó de reír para ponerse a pensar – _mmm es cierto, creo que no era el pájaro ese, creo que recuerdo algo mmmm –_

- muy bien, los papás y las mamás, tienen que hacer algo para que los niños aparezcan mmm, se besan y… ah… - trataba de explicar el futuro rey de los piratas – ¿no sabes papá-Luffy? – preguntó Sanji – shishishi, no – respondió y todos cayeron de espaldas.

Y es que a pesar de que Luffy sabía que entre el hombre y la mujer había un acto explícito de amor, pero su ingenuidad le ocultaba que de ahí era de donde venían los bebes – pero vamos a averiguarlo, se que los papás y mamás hacen algo, mm ¡ya se, cuando se besan debe ser! – reflexionó el moreno – si, yo escuché que el papá planta una semillita en la mamá, creo que debe ser con los besos – apoyó Sanji la teoría de Luffy.

- papá-Luffy, entonces ten cuidado – le dijo Chopper – ¿eh? ¿por qué? – preguntó Luffy – es que cuando mamá-Nami te dijo más temprano que era responsable estuvieron cerca de darse un beso – explicó el renito - ¿de verdad? no me di cuenta – se llevó la mano a la barbilla el moreno.

Todos decían lo mismo aunque Sanji, sin saber él mismo por qué, se ponía un poco celoso de que papá-Luffy pudiera tener algo con mamá-Nami. De cualquier forma no era nada enfermizo, sólo algún sentimiento de pertenencia.

- mamá-Nami –

- ¿Si Robin? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras le aplicaba un poco de maquillaje a la morenita.

- ¿tu crees que yo pueda ganar? ¿si soy bonita? – desconfiaba de si misma la pequeña arqueóloga – claro que eres bonita, eres preciosa, la niña más bonita del mundo – la abrazó la navegante – gracias mamá-Nami -

Ambas unos minutos después salieron hacia cubierta – ¿y que tal, cómo se ve? – pregunto con orgullo de madre la pelirroja – shishishi, se ve muy bonita – dijo Luffy – si, tan bonita como siempre Robin-chan – siguió Sanji – si, vas a ganar Robin – animó Usopp y también lo hicieron Franky y Chopper.

Sólo Zoro en su timidez se sonrojó pero no dijo nada – _mmm no le agradé, creo que no me veo tan bonita _– pensó Robin y agachó la cabeza. Pero como si lo sintiera, el peliverde se vio obligado a decirle un cumplido – de seguro que vas a ganar – alcanzó a decir – gracias Zoro – le volvió la sonrisa a la morenita.

- ah papá-Luffy, debes ir tú también – dijo Sanji al ver que Nami se iba sola con Robin – si, en el cartel decía que los dos padres debían inscribir a la concursante – ¡Yosh! Entonces iré con ustedes y las acompañó Luffy.

- mamá-Nami, ¿podemos ir? – pidió Usopp – mmm, si prometen portarse bien pueden ir -

- ¡lo prometemos! - contestaron y así fueron todos juntos.

Pronto llegaron al lugar y los dos "padres" inscribieron a Robin. Entonces Luffy y los chicos se sentaron en el público mientras Nami estaba tras el telón para cuidar a Robin.

- Muy bien Robin, seguro que ganarás – Nami le dio un beso para despedirla rumbo al escenario – hmp, esa niña no podrá con mi Karen – dijo otra madre que estaba por ahí – ¿ah si? Pues mi niña es mejor que todas esas otras niñas juntas – aseguró la pelirroja – eso habrá que verlo, cuidado de que no quede en último lugar jujuju – se burló la mujer ante la ira de Nami.

Y pronto comenzó la pasarela de todas las lindas chiquillas – esto es el cielo, tantas niñas hermosas – no sabía para donde mirar Sanji pero lo que tampoco sabía es que Robin lo estaba mirando antes de salir a desfilar – _vaya sigue siendo el mismo _– hizo una mueca la morenita.

- ¡Miren ahí está Robin! – gritó Chopper y todos le prestaron la atención a su nakama, en especial Zoro que se dio cuenta de que la pequeña se veía deslumbrante – _vaya, si que es preciosa –_ pensó el peliverde al verla pasar frente a él.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora, con respecto a la gracia de las pequeñas, los jueces elegirán a las tres finalistas! – anunció el anfitrión del show. Unos momentos después tenía en su mano el sobre con los nombres – y la primera finalista es… la pequeña Karen – y se escuchó el aplauso.

- jujuju, lo sabía mi Karen es la más hermosa – rió la mujer de antes – ¡la segunda finalista es… la pequeña Tsubame -

- ju, parece que su niñita ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad – se burló de Nami la madre de Karen – y la última finalista es… la pequeña Robin – y los chicos aplaudieron a más no poder – ja, parece que se equivocó, vieja bruja, las últimas serán las primeras – presumió Nami ante el enojo de la otra mujer.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora después de la pasarela, una de las tres tiene ventajas sobre las demás, pero en este segmento de preguntas y respuestas, las otras se pueden recuperar! – informó el anunciante – un momento, nadie nos dijo que habría preguntas y respuestas – se preocupó la madre de Karen – _bueno no pasa nada, tengo comprado al jurado, seguramente las preguntas serán las más fáciles para ella _– pensó con malicia la mujer.

- la primera pregunta es para Tsubame, ¿cuál es la raíz cuadrada de 3952? – preguntó el anfitrión, cosa que lógicamente la pequeña no pudo responder - ¡se acabó el tiempo, Tsubame queda eliminada! – y la niña se fue llorando con su mamá.

- si esas son las preguntas estamos perdidas – dijo Nami aunque la otra mujer sonreía confiada – _mmm así que así es la cosa, _concéntrate Robin, no te pongas nerviosa_ – _pensó y luego dijo la pelirroja.

- la pregunta para Robin es… ¿en que año se presume que fue el inicio del florecimiento de la remota isla de Canti? – fue de nuevo la pregunta casi imposible de responder – en el 267 de la primera era del rey Aldair – contestó con seguridad la morenita – ah… ah, es correcto… - se sorprendió el anunciante.

- ¡eso es Robin, muéstrales! – se emocionó Nami – bien Robin, eres la mejor – se escuchaba entre el público – _pero cómo es posible que esa niña supiera eso, bueno no hay que preocuparse, Karen responderá esta pregunta y la siguiente si será imposible para la niña esa_ – pensaba furiosa la madre de Karen.

- ok, Karen tu pregunta es la siguiente, ¿Cuánto es 5 + 3? – y todos callaron al ver la facilidad de la pregunta – sabía que esto estaba arreglado, vieja bruja – se enfureció Nami.

- 7 – respondió la pequeña Karen y un momento después todos cayeron hacia atrás – la ganadora, es… Robin, supongo – anunciaron, y la madre de Karen se rindió al ver a su hija fallar de manera tan garrafal.

- ¡Excelente, ahora que pasen los padres de Robin – pidió el anunciante y Nami y Luffy fueron - ¿ellos son tus padres Robin? – le preguntaron a la pequeña arqueóloga.

Robin los miró por un momento y luego a su cabeza vinieron unos extraños recuerdos, ella sola siempre, todos con su padre y madre, pero ella sólo siendo un estorbo. Despertó de sus recuerdos y vio como tanto Nami como Luffy la tomaban de las manos, se sentía querida y jaló a sus padres para que se juntaran más.

- si, son mis papás – dijo con entusiasmo la morenita – pues hay que felicitarlos pues tienen una hermosa e inteligente niña – y todos aplaudieron y luego dieron el premio en efectivo a la orgullosa y muy feliz madre.

Al retirarse del lugar Robin no soltaba sus manitas de las de Nami y Luffy – ¿ustedes si son mis papás verdad? Por que papás son los que quieren – dijo tiernamente la morenita – si Robin, yo te quiero como si fuera tu mamá y Luffy también – respondió la pelirroja.

- entonces dense un beso, los papás se quieren entre si – abrió mucho los ojos la pequeña conmoviendo más que nada a Nami. La pelirroja vio frente a frente a Luffy – quizás sólo uno pequeño Luffy, por ella – dijo la navegante.

Pero el chico de goma no perdió tiempo y sin contemplaciones le dio un pequeño beso a la pelirroja – siii, mi mamá y papá se quieren – los abrazó Robin luego de que sus labios se separaron.

- ah Luffy… - ya no pudo decir nada Nami, sólo se sonrojó y el moreno sonrió aunque también sonrojado – sabes rico Nami – atinó a decir.

- ¿ahh saben lo que eso significa? – gritó Usopp - ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Franky – que mamá-Nami va a tener un bebé, papá-Luffy la besó – recordó Usopp – ¡ah es cierto! – gritaron todos.

Regresaron al barco, y Nami les hizo un gran banquete, estaba muy contenta, su niña había ganado, tenían un buen dinero, y además el beso no le había desagradado para nada, había cosas que celebrar.

Así todos comieron, y pronto llegó la hora de ir a la cama, Luffy se fue con los chicos y Nami iba a su habitación – Robin, ¿qué haces? – le inquirió cuando vio a la morenita sacar sus cosas del camarote – bueno si papá-Luffy y tú se quieren deben dormir aquí los dos, yo dormiré con Chopper en otro cuarto.

Nami se quedó sin respuesta mientras Robin dejó sus cosas en otro camarote y fue al de los chicos – papá-Luffy – lo llamó desde afuera y él salió de inmediato - ¿Qué pasa Robin, tienes hambre? Por que yo también – dijo el chico de goma – no papá-Luffy, es que debes ir al cuarto de mi mamá-Nami, tienen que estar ahí los dos – le respondió la arqueóloga.

Después de una leve explicación Luffy aceptó y fue al cuarto de Nami mientras Robin y Chopper se dirigían al otro – ¿Luffy que haces aquí? – preguntó la pelirroja cuando vio entrar al moreno – y bueno es que Robin… - se detuvo cuando vio lo hermosa que Nami se veía en ropa interior.

Sacudió la cabeza – perdón – dijo sonrojado y ella se cubrió el semidesnudo cuerpo con la sábana, aunque sonriendo un poco, Luffy se llevó las manos a la cabeza sin saber que decir o hacer, e igual estaba Nami.

Ambos se acercaron el uno al otro – me gustó mucho besarte Nami – susurró Luffy – a mi también – respondió la navegante, quien soltó la sábana para acercarse a su capitán…

**Para que vean que si hay LuNa ehh, y el próxima va a haber más, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y los reviews me tienen asombrado, de verdad que muchas gracias, es increíble que a tanta gente le haya gustado, me motiva muchísimo a seguir.**

**Gracias por los reviews a LoveLoki, Flacacelecr13, Tsubasa, ZeroLink, Jhon I "El bronceado", ng007, LaEriel16, Nami-Haruno, Tercy, Gabe Logan, leonor-san y Kaiih, me gustaría poder expresarle mi gratitud individualmente pero es que son muchos!!, gracias mil a todos ellos.**

**En este capítulo Nami y Luffy son acercados por Robin quien ya siente a ambos como sus verdaderos padres, me gusta esa parte no se si a ustedes.**

**En el próximo como adelanto, Luffy y Nami comienzan a ser papá y mamá en todo el sentido, pero las cosas se complican cuando son descubiertos por algunos de sus chicos, realizando "la verdadera forma de hacer los bebes" XD XD**

**Nos vemos!!**


	4. Busted!

**Hola que tal¿Cómo están? He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- Eres un pervertido, viniste sólo a verme en ropa interior – le dijo sonriendo Nami – jajaja, no, yo sólo… - fue interrumpido Luffy por la pelirroja - ¿qué sentiste en el beso? – inquirió la navegante.

Luffy entonces sonrió – pues, fue raro, me gustó como sabías y sentí como si quisiera abrazarte mucho y mucho tiempo – relató con su risa el moreno - ¿te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo? – se le acercó y el chico de goma sólo cerró sus ojos.

Él esperaba un tierno y pequeño beso como el anterior, pero Nami le mostró lo que era uno apasionado. Poco a poco el futuro rey de los piratas se fue acostumbrando a ese beso, que era el primero que daba en esa forma.

Al despegar sus labios del moreno Nami vio como él estaba un poco sorprendido. Luffy estaba extrañado por ese enorme beso pero su instinto lo llevó a querer otro y ahora fue él quien se lanzó a los labios de la pelirroja, quien lo recibió con gusto.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Luffy – pues como dijo Robin, los "papás" deben dormir juntos – respondió la navegante y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a su cama.

Después de quitarse su chaleco y pantalones Luffy se metió junto a Nami a la cama y ella se acostó sobre él – cómo que siento que tenemos que hacer algo más ¿no? – preguntó el chico de goma con alguna intención aparte – hoy sólo quiero que duermas junto a mi, ya pensaremos en eso otra noche – dijo Nami y le besó para después recostar su cabeza en el pecho del capitán y dormir, mientras que él la abrazó y también cayo rendido por el sueño.

Si Nami había preparado la cena del día anterior con alegría, el desayuno de esta mañana no se comparaba. La pelirroja desbordaba felicidad y los chicos lo sentían, Luffy también estaba bastante contento, pero ahora tenía una interrogante ¿Qué pasaría cuando se encontraran con un enemigo importante, ahora que sus nakamas eran unos niños?

Pero ya pensaría en eso después, por lo pronto disfrutaría de ese buen estado de ánimo de todos en el barco, además al zarpar en esa mañana encontrarían rápido una isla según les habían dicho, ya que estaban en un archipiélago, y así fue.

Un poco después de terminar el desayuno la isla estaba siendo avistada, extraño, pues la ciudad estaba a lo largo de una pequeña montaña en la isla. Al bajar los chicos vieron con extrañeza como 3 niños llevaban algunos extraños autos - ¿vieron eso? Increíble – exclamó Chopper – ja eso no es nada ¿no les conté de la vez que fui campeón mundial infantil de las 500 millas de Grand Line? – mintió orgulloso Usopp – ¿de verdad? – creyó todo el inocente renito.

- ¿por qué llevan esos autos? – preguntó cortésmente Chopper a los niños – bah, no le diremos nada a un fenómeno como tú – contestaron groseramente los niños – no te atrevas a molestar a nuestro hermano – aparecieron frente a ellos Zoro y Sanji – ¿y que harán? – preguntó retadoramente uno de los infantes.

Pero a los 5 segundos ya estaban puestos fuera de combate por el cocinero y espadachín – pregunta de nuevo Chopper – indicó Sanji – no es necesario, habrá una carrera colina arriba, todos los niños menores de 10 años podrán entrar – dijo uno de los lastimados – si nos mienten… - Zoro enseñó sus nudillos pero luego el rubio y el peliverde sintieron como sus orejas eran jaladas por alguien.

- Jamás se les quitará es actitud ¿tienen que pelear por todo? – los regañó Nami – pero supongo que es bueno que defiendan a los demás, por eso los felicito – sonrió la pelirroja que seguía de buen humor – entonces déjanos participar en la carrera mamá-Nami – pidió Chopper – si, yo haré los diseños¡serán súper! – propuso Franky.

Así pronto volvieron al barco, y Franky comenzó a trabajar en los autos para sus hermanos-nakamas, él no participaría, sólo observaría a sus creaciones ganar las carreras. – Muy bien Robin ¿qué diseño te gustaría? – preguntó el peliazul – pues…, que tal uno… - la morenita fue interrumpida por su "mamá".

- ¿QUÉ¡Mi Robin no puede participar en algo tan peligroso! – abrazó Nami a la pequeña arqueóloga apartándola de ahí – pero mamá – replicó Robin – pero nada, no quiero que te lastimes, los chicos ganarán por nosotras – indicó la pelirroja – bueno… está bien – se rindió la ojiazul.

- Yo quiero el auto más rápido, para ganar por mi Robin-chan – pidió Sanji – hasta crees, el auto más rápido será el mío – aseguró Zoro – no se preocupen, todos los autos serán iguales, así dependerá de la pericia del conductor – explicó Franky – me parece bien – dijeron al unísono el espadachín y cocinero mirándose con rivalidad.

Pronto, el pequeño carpintero tuvo listos los vehículos – wow, están geniales – dijo Luffy – papá-Luffy tu no puedes subirte no son de tu tamaño – dijo Franky – pero es que están increíbles – trataba de montarse el chico de goma a uno de los autos – suficiente – le dio un golpe Nami y lo quitó de ahí.

El auto de Chopper tenía la forma de una pequeña ambulancia, aunque de color rosa y con cruz blanca, como característica especial, tenía un lanzador de gas anestésico que podía dormir a quien fuera.

El auto de Usopp era de la forma de un barco pirata, algo extraño, aunque sin velas, y con la característica especial de lanzar pequeños pinchos a su adversario de atrás.

El auto de Sanji tenía la forma de un pez espada, de color azul que al rubio agradó bastante, su característica especial era el de lanzar aceite hirviendo (algo cruel XD) al asfalto por su parte de atrás.

Por último, el de Zoro tenía la forma de tres espadas, se veía bastante aerodinámico aunque no muy protegido, y su característica especial eran unas cuchillas laterales (bastante rudas XD) para atacar a sus contrincantes.

De cualquier forma esas características sólo podían usarse una vez y sólo una vez, así que tendrían que ser precavidos en ver contra quien la usarían.

Llegó el día pues de la carrera, al parecer se llevaba a cabo cada año en el pueblo, pero esta vez había 4 chiquillos nuevos, uno rudo con casco verde con negro, otro con un palillo siempre en la boca con casco azul, otro que parecía estar temblando con casco café y otro que parecía ser… ¿un reno? Con casco rosa.

- ¡Todos, corran bien y ganen! – animaba Nami desde las gradas abrazada de Luffy quien tenía sentada en sus piernas a Robin. Sanji y Zoro en ese momento vieron a la arqueóloga y luego se voltearon a ver entre si amenazadoramente. Esta sería otra oportunidad para demostrar su superioridad, demostrar, por así decirlo quien era el "macho dominante" y entonces reclamar el derecho a la "hembra"

- ¡En sus marcas, listos…fuera! – agitó la bandera el juez de la carrera y esta dio inicio, además de nuestros 4 nakamas habían otro 6 niños, pero poco podían hacer frente a la aerodinámica de los autos de los mugiwara, bueno, a excepción del de Chopper.

- Franky¿por qué el auto de Chopper va tan lento? – preguntó Luffy – bueno es que yo quería hacerle un auto tan rápido y aerodinámico como los de los otros pero él insistió en esa cuadrada ambulancia, es por eso que no avanza igual que los otros – explicó el peliazul.

Y en efecto, la rosada ambulancia del renito se estaba rezagando hasta quedar en último lugar, mientras que los 2 primeros lugares eran ocupados por Sanji y Zoro, mientras que Usopp venía batallando con niños desconocidos por el tercer lugar.

- _¿Usaré el arma de mi auto¿no será muy pronto?, bah, que más da _– pensaba el pequeño artillero momentos antes de accionar los pinchos que soltaba su auto-barco. Un momento después sus contrincantes habían sido derrotados – ¡baka-Usopp! – exclamó Franky - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Nami – era lógico que nosotros seríamos los contrincantes más difíciles y ese tonto ya utilizó el arma del auto en otros – explicó el pequeño carpintero.

Franky tenía razón, los demás niños, junto a Chopper se iban rezagando, dejando al frente a Usopp, Zoro y Sanji. De pronto el pequeño nariz larga tomó de buena manera una curva y se fue al ataque de sus nakamas.

- jajaja¡aquí viene el capitán Usopp, el simplemente invencible guerrero! – decía con orgullo el moreno. Pero Zoro y Sanji ni se daban cuenta de él, puesto que seguían sumamente enfrascados en su duelo – ya verás cabeza de marimo, será imposible que me venzas – aseguró el rubio – eso ya lo veremos – dijo el espadachín.

En ese mismo instante ambos torcieron su volante para chocarse mutuamente, sin advertir que Usopp estaba por aventajarlos usando el espacio entre ellos. El resultado fue que el tirador mugiwara recibió el impacto de ambos y acto seguido salió volando rumbo a la acera, quedando así fuera de la carrera.

Pero como si estuvieran en otro mundo, Sanji y Zoro ni cuenta se dieron de eso y sólo se concentraban en el camino y en su contrincante. A Sanji le tocó entonces tomar una curva por dentro cosa que le puso un poco con ventaja frente a Zoro.

- Adiós, marimo-kun, llegó la hora de que te vayas – advirtió el cocinero y usó su aceite hirviendo, pero el peliverde hizo una pequeña pero efectiva maniobra para esquivarlo – no te será tan fácil – dijo Zoro y activó sus cuchillas, que salieron volando rumbo con Sanji, pero éste último también pudo evitarlas.

Luffy, cargando a Robin, en los hombros, junto con Nami y Franky, corrían colina abajo rumbo a la meta, de cualquier forma con tantas curvas podrían llegar primero que los pequeños autos.

- me da gusto que sea sólo un camino – dijo Luffy – ¿ah si, por qué? - preguntó Nami – por que si no Zoro se perdería en la carrera jajaja – dijo el futuro rey de los piratas y todos rieron, casi justo al llegar a la meta.

Vieron como al fondo venían dos figuras a toda velocidad, eran Zoro y Sanji, luchando codo a codo, con su máximo esfuerzo, más atrás muchos habían sucumbido con la trampa de aceite de Sanji, así que parecía obvio que la victoria sería de uno o del otro.

Robin se sintió muy extraña, esos dos chicos le gustaban, pero no sabía a quien apoyar. Su corazón actuó antes que su cabeza – Zoro¡vamos Zoro tu puedes! – se le escapó el grito a la morenita y ambos competidores lo escucharon.

- _Robin-chan apoyó a Zoro, si me dejo ganar la perderé para siempre _– pensaba el cocinero – _Robin, me… apoyó, si¡me apoyó! No puedo perder_ – pasó por la cabeza del espadachín mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Eso fue el punto que detonó que la batalla se hiciera más intensa, ambos vehículos chocaban una y otra vez en contra del otro, hasta que inevitablemente /¡¡CRASH!!/

En su intento por vencerse el uno al otro, ambos terminaron fuera de la carrera, Sanji estrellándose en un bote de basura y Zoro cayendo en una pila de agua que había por ahí. Nami mandó rápidamente a Luffy a recogerlos, mientras que Franky iría por Usopp, primero para ver si estaban bien y además para darles un buen regaño, por ser tan descuidados.

Alegremente y sin presiones venía otro auto, un vehículo algo grande y rosado, que era el único, por su baja velocidad, que había evitado la trampa del aceite hirviendo - ¡Y el ganador es Tony Tony Chopper! – anunciaron y le dieron el trofeo de ganador al renito.

- Lo bueno es que uno de nosotros ganó – sonreía el pequeño doctor apenas pudiendo cargar el enorme trofeo, mientras los tres perdedores venían algo heridos y recibiendo el sermón de mamá-Nami – que bueno que mi Robin no participó, o hubiera quedado como ustedes – decía la pelirroja.

Al llegar al barco lo primero que hicieron fue darse un buen baño, pero antes de meterse, Zoro miró a Robin frente a frente – siento no haber ganado, pero gracias por apoyarme – se rascó la cabeza al hablar el peliverde – pero corriste muy bien – felicitó con una sonrisa la arqueóloga – lo hice por que me echaste porras – dijo el espadachín - ¿de verdad? Para la otra te apoyaré mucho más para que puedas ganar – prometió la morenita, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Zoro se quedó petrificado y luego sonrió algo mareado – me dio un beso¡genial! – y se fue al baño con sus nakamas - ¿Por qué estás tan contento marimo? Los dos perdimos – preguntó Sanji en la tina – perder en esa carrera no fue ten importante – sonreía el espadachín ante la incomprensión de sus amigos.

Al finalizar el baño llegó la noche y Robin se fue de nuevo a otro camarote, quería que sus papás estuvieran juntos, aunque no era la única de la idea - ¿y crees que podamos dormir juntos de nuevo? – preguntó Luffy a Nami – creía que eso estaba aclarado – le sonrió la navegante invitándolo a pasar al camarote.

El moreno jaló un poco la puerta para intentar cerrarla mientras la chica se quitaba su ropa. Luffy creyó ver lo más hermoso que había presenciado, cuando miró a Nami ir hacia la cama en ropa interior, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda desde las caderas – no se por qué, pero quiero besarte mucho, quiero besarte toda – sonreía el chico de goma mientras tenía a su chica aprisionada desde las caderas.

**Aquí comienzan escenas lemmon, más abajo habrá un indicador donde estás terminen**

- Si quieres entonces hazlo – aceptó Nami volteándose de frente a él. Luffy comenzó besando la frente de su navegante para después pasar un buen rato en los labios mientras ésta comenzaba a desvestirlo.

El moreno se sentó en la cama, sentando a su vez a su chica en él, los besos y caricias recorrían cada centímetro de la anatomía de la pelirroja, a excepción de aquellos cubiertos por ropa.

Fue ella quien retiró el sujetador dejando libre de ropa su parte superior, el moreno ahora la recostaba en la cama para estar él encima de ella y poderla explorar mejor. Sus manos descubrieron que había todavía una tela privando de la desnudez a la pelirroja y se encargó de retirarla, para estar ambos a la par.

La navegante con la mirada invitó a su chico a iniciar con el rito de pasión, y él hizo caso fundiéndose en amor con ella. Sólo las sábanas ocultaban algunos ángulos de la acción amatoria entre capitán y navegante.

Continuamente las posiciones cambiaban, pero la disposición de ambos de amarse con pasión durante la noche no se modificaba, sino que aumentaba con el ritmo.

Pocas palabras se pronunciaban, gemidos eran un poco más comunes, y es que parecía que se conocían desde hacía años en ese sentido pasional, ambos sabían exactamente los puntos débiles del otro y los aprovechaban una y otra vez.

Los dos amantes sentían que pronto venía el explosivo fin de la acción cuando se escuchó un pequeño rechinido.

**Fin de escenas lemmon, las mentes no corrompidas aún pueden continuar leyendo XD**

La puerta del camarote no había sido bien cerrada por Luffy y uno de los chiquillos estaba abriéndola. Ambos amantes vieron con terror como la luz del pasillo (debida a la luna y las estrellas supongo) se colaba al cuarto.

- ¡¡¡Ahhh, papá-Luffy y mamá-Nami están peleando!!! – gritó Usopp al ver con ojos inocentes la escena, mientras Nami se cubría a ella y a Luffy con la sábana. Los chicos despertaron con los gritos del nariz larga.

- ¿qué pasa tan tarde? – bostezó Zoro – si, narizón ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Franky – es que papá-Luffy y mamá-Nami estaban peleando en la cama, yo los vi – aseguró el tirador.

- papá-Luffy¿cómo te atreves a pelear con una mujer? – dijo un poco enojado Sanji. Y así miles de pregunta se venían por segundo, sólo Robin estaba callada sin decir nada.

- ¡Alto! Lo que estábamos haciendo, pues… era… - estaba muy nerviosa Nami – cosas de papás y mamás – sonrió Luffy quien estaba de lo más tranquilo – si eso, y bueno son algo chicos para que entiendan, quizás en un año se los explicaremos, sólo esperen – mintió la pelirroja.

- Bueno, es que me pareció que estaban peleando – se retiraba Usopp junto con los otros a su cuarto, pero fue detenido por Robin – ¿y ellos peleaban sin ropa? – preguntó la morenita – si, extraño, pero tienes razón, peleaban sin ropa – contestó extrañado el pequeño artillero.

Los chicos fueron a su habitación y Robin le dijo a Chopper que lo alcanzaría. La pequeña arqueóloga fue de nuevo con sus papás y los miró sonriendo – pasa algo Robin? – preguntó Nami detrás de las sábanas – sólo me da gusto que se quieran tanto – sonrió ampliamente la morenita.

Luego se aseguró que no hubiera nadie más cerca – pero deberían tener más cuidado cuando hacen el amor – dijo y se retiró dejando a Nami totalmente roja y a Luffy carcajeándose…

**Como prometí, hubo LuNa, espero que la escena lemmon me haya salido bien, no me siento muy seguro al escribir esas escenas XD, y Zoro ha ganado terreno, tal vez un terreno inalcanzable para Sanji, pero ya veremos.**

**Gracias por los reviews a LoveLoki, Flacacelecr13, Tsubasa, Maravillante, ZeroLink, Jhon I "El bronceado", ng007, LaEriel16, Tercy, Gabe Logan, leonor-san, Kaiih y Ziu me gustaría poder expresarle mi gratitud individualmente pero es que son muchos!!, gracias mil a todos ellos.**

**En el próximo sigue el amor entre Luffy y Nami pero ya sin explicaciones demasiado explícitas como en este XD, además habrá un cita chibiZoRo, y veremos si a Zoro se le quita lo reservado con las niñas, esperemos que si.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	5. Mascotas

**Hola que tal? ¿Cómo están? He aquí el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, cualquier cosa háganmelo saber.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- Vaya con esta niña, sigue siendo tan perspicaz como antes – decía Nami tapada con las sábanas – es una niña divertida jajaja – rió Luffy – pero debemos tomar en cuenta lo que nos dijo, tenemos que ser más cuidadosos – después de decir esto Nami le dio un beso a su chico y se acostó junto a él para dormir.

Al siguiente día, al llegar a la siguiente isla Luffy y Nami se despertaron mucho más tarde que de costumbre, y de hecho lo que los despertó fueron algunos ruidos de afuera.

Así en bata de dormir, la pelirroja fue a ver que era lo que pasaba afuera - ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué tanto ruido? – les pregunto a los niños aún sobándose los ojos - ¡mira mamá-Nami, es una familia de perros! – le dijo Sanji – jajaja, son súper – agregó Franky mientras era abatido por lamidas de los animales.

Y así como los dos anteriores, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp y Robin también jugaban con los pequeños perritos - ¿de donde salieron? – pregunto Nami – no lo se, aquí estaban cuando salí por la mañana – respondió Usopp.

- ¡Luffy, ven, mira esto, tenemos un problema! – llamó Nami al chico de goma, pero pronto advirtió que el dichoso ya estaba jugando también con los animalitos - ¡¡Luffy!! – lo regañó la pelirroja – lo siento pero es que son divertidos – respondió el capitán.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos con ellos mamá-Nami? – pedían todos, incluido Luffy – no, son problemáticos y no tenemos tiempo para cuidarlos – dictaminó Nami – mamá, por favor – le pidió insistentemente Robin – los cuidaremos bien – dijo Chopper, y Nami se rindió – está bien, se pueden quedar -

Todos entonces saltaron de emoción pero fueron interrumpidos por la pelirroja – ¡alto! – se petrificaron los chiquillos y Luffy – si ensucian algo, o no se pueden controlar, tendremos que echarlos de aquí y además tendrán que limpiar todo el barco ¿entendido? – amenazó y todos asintieron.

A pesar de la advertencia, a las pocas horas ya casi todos se habían desentendido de los perritos, a excepción de Robin y Chopper que seguían cuidándolos – se fueron por todo el barco, tenemos que encontrarlos – dijo Robin mientras Chopper corría desesperado para un lado y al otro - ¡¿qué vamos a hacer?! – repetía el renito.

Zoro y Sanji vieron la escena y fueron al mismo tiempo a ayudar – _esta es mi oportunidad de hacer algo por Robin-chan – _pensaba Sanji. Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo – Robin-chan, yo les ayudo – dijo Sanji – err, yo también – dijo con un poco más de timidez Zoro.

Robin sonrió – entonces tu ayúdale a Chopper a buscar de un lado y Zoro y yo buscaremos del otro lado – propuso la pequeña arqueóloga - ¡lo que tu digas Robin-chan! – aceptó el rubio sin darse cuenta de que esa decisión lo dejaba lejos de la morenita.

Así Zoro y Robin se fueron rumbo a la popa y Chopper y Sanji hacia la proa cuando el cocinero se percató de su error - ¡nooo, ese marimo está a solas con Robin-chan! – gritó horrorizado Sanji, pero era demasiado tarde, Zoro y Robin ya estaban lejos.

Poco a poco entre los 4 pudieron recolectar a los cachorros, que eran en total 7, Zoro y Robin encontraron 5 y Chopper y Sanji los dos restantes. – Robin-chan, mira encontramos dos – quería presumir el rubio pero para su desgracia en cuanto ambos grupos se encontraron los perritos se fueron hacia Sanji derribándolo y lamiéndolo a más no poder.

- ¡ah déjenme! ¿qué diablos les pasa? – trataba de quitárselos de encima – parece que hueles a carne, tu ropa se quedó con el olor a la comida que tu y mamá-Nami prepararon – explicó Chopper – mm parece que el ceja de remolino los mantendrá ocupados, creo que será mejor ir a ver si no hicieron algún destrozo – propuso Zoro – que buena idea, si lago sale mal, podríamos perderlos – le sonrió Robin y luego lo acompañó a los escondrijos del barco en busca de algún desastre que pudiese haber sido causado por los cachorros.

- ¡Maldito marimo, me las pagarás! – amenazaba Sanji cubierto por una alfombra de pequeños canes, mientras Chopper se divertía viendo la escena, luego llegaron Franky y Usopp para burlarse un poco más del desdichado rubio.

Buscaron en todos los lugares pero al parecer no había rastros de nada, lo que si pasaba es que sin darse cuenta, en la oscuridad, Robin le tomaba la mano a Zoro, éste no decía nada, sólo se sonrojaba y tragaba un poco de saliva.

Al final salieron de las bodegas rumbo a cubierta, pero la morenita no soltó la mano del espadachín, tal vez sin darse cuenta o tal vez a propósito, el caso que el pobre peliverde es el que no se dio cuenta de verdad y seguía tomándole la mano a la pequeña arqueóloga.

La que los vio salir fue Nami – ¿pero vaya, así que quieren imitar a alguien? – preguntó con ironía Nami refiriéndose a Luffy y a ella – ahh – sonrió sonrojada Robin y Zoro se puso como un pimiento, pero aún así no se soltaron – ay, ya vayan a jugar por ahí, deben cuidar a los cachorros, no lo olviden – les dijo la pelirroja.

Cuando estuvieron frente a sus pequeños nakamas, terminaron por soltarse la mano, pero Robin le dedicó una sincera sonrisa al espadachín, quien respondió con otra igual ya sin tanto pudor.

Así pasaron el día jugando con los cachorros, cuidando una y otra vez que no ensuciaran el barco, y con Nami y Luffy admirando en secreto las escenas, divirtiéndose toda la tarde.

La noche llegó y todos, incluidos los perritos fueron a dormir. Nami y Luffy ya se preparaban también para descansar, pero algo no dejaba pegar pestaña a la navegante – Luffy – habló durante la noche la pelirroja – ¿ehh? – preguntó Luffy - ¿crees que esto dure mucho tiempo? ¿o crees que será para siempre? – cuestionó Nami.

Luffy se quedó pensando – mm no lo se, tal vez sea para siempre, aunque eso sería no encontrar el One Piece, por que yo los necesito a todos, pero ser niño debe ser genial, e divertían tanto en la tarde jajaja. Por otra parte ellos, tienen que ser ellos, ahora si que ya no se – se confundió más el moreno.

- No te preocupes Luffy, creo que se lo que quieres decir, sólo que algo me ha entrado con Robin, me he encariñado tanto con ella, que a veces no quisiera que todos fueran los mismos otra vez – dijo con tristeza Nami – ya no pienses en eso, a ver que pasa mañana – le acarició la cabeza Luffy y ambos se fueron a dormir.

- ¡Ahhhh, no están! – gritó Chopper - ¿pero a donde pudieron haber ido? – decía Franky. Y es que los cachorros habían escapado durante la noche, tanto Robin como Chopper lloraban en los brazos de Nami - ¡tenemos que ir a buscarlos! – propuso Zoro – por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo marimo, no permitiré que Robin-chan llore – dijo Sanji – ¿pero que tal si un gran monstruo se los llevó a todos? Si vamos a buscarlos nos comerá a nosotros también – le temblaban las piernas a Usopp pero aún así fue llevado a rastras por sus nakamas.

- ¿debería ir con ellos? – preguntó Luffy a Nami – mmm ya te estás haciendo algo responsable, pero no te preocupes, estarán bien – aseguró Nami – ahhh, estamos solos – extendió los brazos Luffy – exacto – lo miró malévolamente la pelirroja y luego lo jaló rumbo a los camarotes.

Esto lo dejaremos hasta aquí, el lector debe imaginarse lo que guste.

- ¿puedes olerlos Chopper? – pedía Sanji seguir el rastro de los cachorros – es difícil, pero creo que lo tengo, creo que todos siguen juntos - ¿verdad que los vamos a encontrar? – miró esperanzada Robin a Zoro – si, tenemos que encontrarlos – le sonrió el peliverde.

La nariz de Chopper los hizo dar mil vueltas por todo el pueblo, llegaron a pensar que jamás volverían a ver a los cachorros, e incluso se separaron sin resultados. Tendrían que seguir el rastro de olor, aunque fuese más lento.

- mm dieron muchas vueltas, pero se que estamos cerca – aseguró el renito y era cierto, de pronto las caritas de todos se iluminaron, para tener un semblante triste en el instante siguiente.

Una mujer estaba alimentando a los cachorros, y a su lado estaba la que parecía ser la madre de dichos perritos - ¿Dónde habían estado, me tenían preocupada, nunca deben alejarse del lado de su mamá? – les decía sonriendo la mujer.

- que remedio, son de ella – suspiró Franky – mm no era un monstruo pero fue peor, al menos pudimos darle comida al monstruo y hubiera dejado a los perritos – dijo Usopp señalando a Chopper como carnada - ¡Oi! – se quejó el renito.

Sanji y Robin no dijeron nada, sólo agacharon la cabeza – bueno, tenemos que regresar al barco – dijo Zoro con una mueca, y así lo hicieron todos, cabizbajos regresaron al thousand sunny.

- Ah parece que ya regresaron – avisó Luffy – pobrecitos, no los encontraron – dijo Nami viéndolos por la ventanilla. Ambos subieron a cubierta para ver que había pasado con la búsqueda.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Nami a sus pequeños – ¿no los encontraron? – preguntó Luffy – si los encontramos pero… - decía Franky – eran de una señora – completó Sanji – si, no podremos tenerlos mamá – se abrazó llorando Robin a Nami – tranquila, tal vez era lo mejor – dijo Nami.

Todos voltearon a verla con sorpresa – si, mañana debemos irnos de la isla, y estar lejos de su mamá, pues, será duro para ellos, además no son animales del mar – explicó la navegante. Todos comprendieron y se fueron aún entristecidos pero resignados.

Sólo Robin se quedó con Nami y Luffy – tienes razón mamá, si ustedes se fueran lejos de mi, me sentiría muy sola, no se por que pero a veces siento que ya he pasado algo así – seguía abrazada Robin a Nami – no te preocupes, aquí estaremos siempre, y tus nakamas también – respondió Luffy – si, nosotros estaremos juntos siempre – dijo Nami – si, gracias – contestó Robin.

En la tarde cuando ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad de escuchó un grito – ¡ahhhhh! – y todos fueron a ver que pasaba. - ¿qué pasa mamá-Nami? – preguntó Sanji - ¡hay suciedad por todas partes! – gritaba algo enojada la pelirroja – pero nosotros revisamos en todos lados y no vimos nada – aseguró Zoro - ¿y qué hay de esto y de esto y de esto? – señaló la navegante aquellos detalles que los hijos nunca vemos pero extrañamente las madres siempre notan – vaya es cierto, está sucio – exclamó Franky.

Nami se calmó un poco – un trato es un trato – les dio balde escoba y cepillo a todos – a limpiar se ha dicho – ¿y yo por qué? – preguntó Luffy – tú también pediste que se quedaran los cachorritos ¿recuerdas? – lo miró Nami con mirada pícara y Luffy sonrió dándole la razón.

El pobre de Usopp estaba limpiando toda la cubierta – ¿por qué a mi me tocó esto? – preguntaba mientras limpiaba el difícil césped – el sorteo nos favoreció – sonrió Sanji – pero hicieron el sorteo mientras yo estaba en el baño – protestó el nariz larga – mala suerte – se burló el rubio y Usopp agachó la cabeza.

Zoro limpiaba un pasillo - ¡baka! Ya había limpiado ahí, lo ensuciaste y lo estás volviendo a limpiar – le dijo Franky a Zoro – claro que no, a mi me tocó el pasillo de la popa – respondió el peliverde – torpe, este es el pasillo de la proa – le regañó el carpintero – pero si yo di vuelta… acaso di vuelta a la derecha en vez de la izquierda – trataba de recordar Zoro mientras el peliazul estrellaba su mano contra su frente.

Robin, de rodillas limpiaba el piso de la cocina, y "extrañamente", Sanji hacía lo mismo detrás de ella – oye, si yo limpio aquí, ¿por qué tú haces lo mismo? – preguntó la morenita – para que quede más limpio querida Robin-chan – respondió Sanji bajando la vista tratando de ver un poco bajo la faldita de la pequeña arqueóloga.

Pero de pronto fue golpeado en la cabeza – ¡te toca limpiar la proa, ahora Sanji! – le ordenó Nami – ya voy – se frotaba el golpe el rubio mientras Nami sólo decía un "no" con la cabeza.

Chopper por su parte trataba de limpiar el mástil, pero le era imposible – mmm, no puedo subirme, ¿papá-Luffy, me ayudas? – pidió el renito. Luffy aceptó y tomó a Chopper con ambas manos, luego las estiró – ¡espera, papá-Luffy, espera! – se asustó el pobre doctor pero ya era tarde – ¡Gomu Gomu no Pachinko! **(1)** – lo lanzó el capitán haciendo que se golpeara contra el mástil y cayendo desmayado en la torre de vigía, aunque la final no le tocó hacer mucho en tales circunstancias.

Al final todos terminaron llenos de polvo, pero el barco reluciente, y Chopper con un buen golpe en la cabeza – fue un buen trabajo, ahora vayan a bañarse, y luego a dormir – si mamá-Nami – dijeron todos al unísono con tono evidentemente cansado.

De nuevo la noche llegó y fue tranquila hasta ciertas horas, donde una morenita se dirigió al cuarto de los chicos. Entró a la habitación y despertó a Zoro, éste lo hizo y ella le tapó la boca para mantenerlo callado. Acto seguido salieron de ahí.

- ¿qué pasa tengo sueño? – bostezaba el peliverde – ven te mostraré algo – le indicó Robin y éste le siguió. La morenita se sentó en el barandal del barco y él la imitó – ayer estuve leyendo sobre esta parte de Grand Line, dicen que las estrellas por aquí se reflejan en el mar como un espejo – explicó la ojiazul.

- es verdad se ve increíble – dijo Zoro, mientras ella se acercaba más a él – ¿oye, has visto como se quieren mamá-Nami y papá-Luffy? – preguntó un poco sonrojada Robin – si, creo que si – respondió Zoro – ojalá alguien me quisiera así – dijo Robin.

El peliverde se quedó pensando y Robin aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Zoro, aunque sorprendido respondió con otro beso igual a la morenita. Después de eso, ambos se quedaron viendo el mar abrazados y con una sonrisa…

**Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que no tenía muy claro este capítulo. Mil disculpas y espero que les haya gustado el chibiZoRo, que hubo bastante en este capítulo,**

**Nota.- Pachinko es resortera**

**Gracias por los reviews a LoveLoki, Flacacelecr13, Tsubasa, Maravillante, ZeroLink, Jhon I "El bronceado", Tercy, Gabe Logan, Kaiih, Black Rouse1, kaiserofdarkness y Erick Smoke91, como ya dije, me gustaría poder expresarle mi gratitud individualmente pero es que son muchos!!, gracias mil a todos ellos.**

**El siguiente será el penúltimo capítulo, bueno eso creo tal vez por ahí se me ocurran más cosas, hasta entonces gracias por las lecturas.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	6. Mis niños no son tan fuertes

**Hola que tal? ¿Cómo están? He aquí el penúltimo capítulo, el fic está por acabar, espero que les agrade.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- Estoy cansada, vamos a dormir – se sobó los ojos Robin y bajó del barandal, Zoro la imitó y ambos se dirigieron hacia los camarotes tomados de la mano.

- Duerme bien Zoro, nos vemos mañana – se despidió Robin al pasar por el cuarto de los chicos, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla – si… hasta mañana – reía con un poco de nerviosismo un sonrojado Zoro.

Así, los únicos que faltaban de dormir se dispusieron a hacerlo, y claro que en lo último en que pensaron antes de cerrar sus ojos fue en la persona con quien habían pasado la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar en bastante orden, bueno, todo a excepción de Sanji quien estaba continuamente triste pues desde que se habían despertado, Zoro y Robin habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos – ese marimo me ganó a mi Robin, es una doble derrota para mi – se lamentaba el rubio.

- pero es que no me gusta jugar con muñecas – replicaba el pequeño espadachín – ¡no soy una muñeca! – se quejó Chopper vestido de marinerito por Robin – ¿pero entonces quien va a ser el papá de Chopper-kun? – preguntaba Robin – tu muñeca se fue – señaló Zoro a Chopper quien salía huyendo de la habitación.

- bueno, supongo que no le gustaba mucho – se resignó Robin con una sonrisa – mejor vamos a ver el cielo – propuso Zoro – ¿ver el cielo? – preguntó la morenita – si, nos acostamos en el pasto de cubierta y desde ahí vemos las nubes – explicó el espadachín y luego la arqueóloga aceptó.

- jajaja ese traje te queda bien – se burló Franky de Chopper cuando lo vio con su vestimenta – ahora si eres un hombre de mar jajaja – se mofó Usopp – ya verán, ¡MALDITOS! – se convirtió el reno en su parte humana y comenzó a perseguir a sus nakamas por el barco.

Zoro y Robin llegaron entonces a cubierta y se recostaron para mirar el cielo – mira a esos dos, creo que ya se a quien eligió Robin – dijo Nami quien estaba observando desde la parte alta del barco – shi shi, se ven muy felices – la acompañaba Luffy - ¿crees que este accidente haya sido para bien? Digo, nos unió a nosotros dos, y ahora ellos están bien, todos los demás se divierten. – decía Nami.

Luffy se quedó serio un momento – si, creo que tienes razón – dijo, aunque sin sonreír como era su costumbre. Estaba mintiendo, aunque todo había salido bien hasta ahora, no era lo que tenían en mente cuando salieron hacia el mar, ¿dónde estaban ahora los sueños por cumplir? El One Piece y ser el rey de los piratas ahora parecía estar fuera de alcance para Luffy, si sus nakamas eran apenas unos niños. De cualquier forma, el moreno no lo dijo para no contrariar a su chica, después de todo, le gustaba verla tan feliz.

- Pronto llegaremos a una isla de seguro, el clima está demasiado estable – indicó Nami, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luffy – que bueno, ya tengo ganas de explorar – respondió el chico de goma - ¿crees que podríamos ir todos juntos? – preguntó la pelirroja – ah… ¡si, claro que si! – se sorprendió Luffy al escuchar la petición de Nami.

Pronto el Sunny llegó a la isla, todos estaban listos y salieron a ver un poco el pequeño pueblo. Las miradas de los lugareños se posaron sobre nuestros nakamas – mira, esos dos chicos tienen bastante niños – dijo un hombre que leía el periódico – vaya que son jóvenes, y ya con tantos hijos – dijo un anciano – mmm, y esa chica está delgadísima después de tantos, increíble – miró con algo de envidia una mujer.

Y en una salida muy a gusto, todos se dispusieron a ver tienda por tienda, lugar por lugar. Una tranquila salida, interrumpida sólo por un que otro regaño de Nami a Luffy, por que ni siquiera Sanji y Zoro peleaban, el rubio no estaba de humor y el espadachín estaba ocupado platicando con Robin.

- ¡Es mediodía, ya vienen! – gritó un habitante, después de esto todos los demás se apresuraron para ir a sus casas, todas las tiendas cerraron y en un momento se convirtió en un pueblo fantasma - ¿qué le pasa a esta gente? – preguntó Franky – debe ser algo muy malo para que se hayan escondido así – dijo Usopp escondiéndose tras de Luffy.

Y el narigudo no estaba tan equivocado, justo cuando llegó la hora donde no hay sombra (es decir el mediodía), 5 hombres entraban al pueblo. Todos parecían ser una especie de pistoleros, aunque en realidad sólo dos usaban este tipo de armas, uno con dos revólveres y el otro con una escopeta, otro usaba un látigo, otro una espada y otro más no parecía tener arma alguna.

- vaya, parece que aún hay valientes en este pueblo, por no decir estúpidos – dijo el del látigo – no seas tonto, son forasteros – le dijo el de la escopeta – pues que mala suerte venir a estas horas – rió el de los revólveres.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – inquirió Nami teniendo tras ella a Robin y a Chopper – somos los dueños de este pueblo jajaja – dijo el de la espada – en realidad, nos hemos convertido en eso – indicó el que no tenía arma, mientras los demás iban de puerta en puerta, y todos los habitantes les daban algo de dinero – _igual que en Kokoyashi, malditos_ – recordó Nami al ver esa escena.

Luffy vio la ira en el rostro de Nami – ¿por que no se van de aquí? La estábamos pasando bien – desafió el chico de goma a los 5 hombres – parece que alguien quiere morir – se fue contra él el sujeto del látigo, pero después de evitar dos ataques, un Gomu Gomu no Muchi lo mandó a volar.

Tocó el turno al de la espada que hizo pasar un pequeño tropezón a Luffy, pero nada que un Gomu Gomu no Pistol no solucionara. Los dos pistoleros dispararon entonces contra el chico de goma – ¡papá-Luffy! – se preocuparon los niños – tranquilos, no pasa nada – les dijo Nami, quien estaba frente a ellos.

Como era de esperarse para los que conocemos los poderes de Luffy, las balas no hicieron efecto, y un momento después ambos sujetos estaban fuera de combate. – no había llegado nadie tan fuerte a este pueblo – comentó el que no tenía armas – tontos, levántense – les ordenó a sus compañeros.

- no nos ordenes así _Jeff, _este tipo es bastante fuerte – se quejaba el del látigo – por eso, necesito que lo ataquen todos juntos – propuso y todos aceptaron. Un momento después, Luffy recibía ataques de espada, latigazos y disparos, y aunque lograba esquivarlos, le resultaba difícil, deshacerse de sus adversarios, además, estaba muy al pendiente de Jeff, quien aún no se movía, pero parecía ser distinto a sus compañeros.

Ya estaba logrando derrotar a sus cuatro contrincantes cuando de pronto vio como Jeff desapareció, y aunque trataba no lograba encontrarlo en ningún lado - ¿me buscabas, sombrero de paja? – escuchó una voz detrás de él, justo donde estaban los otros – pero ¿cómo lo hiciste? – preguntó un enojado Luffy, quien se sentía molesto por no haber sido capaz de verlo.

- no te apures, mugiwara, mi fruta me lo permite, comí la fruta Ikka Ikka, que me permite teletransportarme, así pude quedar en esta situación – dijo mientras Luffy volteaba para ver que el sujeto tenía sometida a Nami - ¡suéltala! – exigió el moreno – tu chica es bastante linda, tal vez me la quede – casi se burló Jeff.

- ¡Deja a mamá-Nami! – gritó Sanji e intentó atacarlo pero el pirata mandó a volar al cocinero, Zoro también trató de imitar pero de nada sirvió, tuvo el mismo destino que el rubio, y así también Franky y Chopper, ya Usopp no tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo al ver como sus pequeños nakamas poco pudieron hacer contra él.

- mugiwara, si no quieres que tu chica se muera, sólo quédate quieto, no te muevas – ordenó Jeff. Luffy entonces recibió un par de latigazos, y justo iba a recibir un golpe de espada cuando reaccionó y desmayó al espadachín de un golpe – no me des órdenes – dijo furioso Luffy – eso es todo mugiwara, dile adiós a la pelirroja – Jeff sacó un cuchillo y estaba dispuesto a usarlo en Nami pero de pronto sintió como su rostro era estrujado

– ¡Ocho Fleur Pinch! – unas pequeñas manitas empezaron a pellizcar todo el rostro del pirata, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo – deja en paz a mi mamá – dijo Robin al tiempo que se concentraba para usar sus poderes. Los pistoleros dispararon en dirección a la morenita, pero las balas fueron repelidas por una pared de goma.

- No se atrevan a hacerle daño a mis nakamas ¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling gun! – y con eso Luffy derrotó por completo a los cinco hombres – papá-Luffy eres genial – le decía Franky – perdóname Luffy, me llegó por sorpresa y ni siquiera pude sacar el clima tact – se disculpó Nami – lo importante es que estamos bien mamá – la abrazó Robin.

Después de eso, todos los lugareños salieron de sus casas, habían observado la pelea y ahora vitoreaban a los mugiwara, e incluso ofrecieron una fiesta en su honor – son nuestros héroes – gritaban algunos – aquí hay comida para todos – invitaban otros – querida, tienes que darme tu secreto para estar tan delgada después de tantos niños – fue ahora de manera amigable la mujer, antes con envidia – ahh yo sólo… je je - no sabía que decir Nami con la pregunta, aunque de manera divertida.

Después de toda la noche de fiesta, los mugiwara regresaron al barco. Y aunque ya era más de media noche, pues debían dormir. Nami fue a arropar a Robin – mamá, es bueno que papá-Luffy sea tan fuerte – dijo la pelinegro – si, pero tú también ayudaste Robin – respondió Nami – bueno si, pero ojalá fuera más fuerte, así nunca estarías en peligro – dijo con una sonrisa la morenita.

Nami terminó de arroparla, se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación, ahí Luffy, ya estaba dormido – debe estar cansado – se dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa. Luego se metió a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que hizo despertar al moreno.

- lo siento Luffy, es que, bueno no quería despertarte – se disculpo la pelirroja – no importa, está bien, aprovecharé para ir a comer algo – se levantó jovial como siempre el capitán pirata – no cambiará nunca – sonrió Nami.

La navegante intentó dormir pero le fue imposible, algo le molestaba, unos minutos después, Luffy regresó de la cocina y también intentó conciliar sueño, mientras Nami se hizo que dormía para no preocupar a su chico pero la jugada no le salió.

- Nami, duerme o mejor dime que te pasa – pidió el chico de goma – perdón Luffy, es que estoy muy preocupada – se volteó para verse frente a frente – ¿preocupada? – preguntó el moreno – si, es que esos piratas, te dieron algunos problemas, se que los habrías vencido mucho más fácil si no hubiéramos estado por ahí – explicó la navegante mientras el capitán no decía nada.

- Ellos intentaron ayudar, pero son muy pequeños y débiles, sólo Robin con su ingenio pudo hacer algo – seguía Nami – ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó Luffy, pidiendo que Nami fuera al punto – ha sido muy lindo tenerlos de esta forma, pero ¿que pasará cuando llegue un enemigo fuerte como el CP-9 o los Baroque Works? Tú y yo no podremos hacerles frente solos, y menos si tenemos que cuidarlos – indicó la pelirroja.

- Ese no es el problema – la interrumpió Luffy ante la sorpresa de Nami – yo los protegeré siempre, pero se que mi sueño no podrá hacerse realidad sin su ayuda, además, ¿qué hay de los sueños de todos ellos? – preguntó el sombrero de paja.

Nami no dijo nada, aceptando la veracidad de su chico, pero triste pues si sus nakamas seguían así, pasaría lo que dijo él, de otra forma, si el efecto se revirtiera ella perdería a sus niños, y sobre todo a su Robin. Aún así, entendió cual era la mejor opción.

- Luffy, a veces eres más listo que yo – lo abrazó y besó la pelirroja, y así abrazados ambos durmieron hasta horas tardías de la mañana, debido a la desvelada del día anterior.

Al momento de estar haciendo el desayuno, Nami se sentía muy especial cuidando de sus pequeños, se había encariñado mucho de ellos, en especial de Robin – _en que pienso, de todas maneras no sabemos como revertir el efecto, estoy actuando como si dependiera de mi _– pensaba la navegante.

- demonios, me hubiera gustado patearle el trasero a ese tipo – decía enojado Sanji – por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, ojalá fuera más fuerte – comentó Zoro. El desayunó transcurrió en esos comentarios con relación a la pelea del día anterior.

Nami no se sentía muy animada, así que fue a descansar a su habitación, de pronto notó que una piedra estaba a lo más alto de la repisa, en realidad era un diamante – es la piedra de la isla esa, donde todo comenzó – se dijo a si misma y bajó el diamante – tal vez esto haya sido la causa – mencionó examinando la piedra.

La puso sobre la mesa y la miró por largo rato para ver si había algo extraño, pero no encontró nada – mm tal vez si la froto – y así lo hizo, pero nada sucedió.

Intentó muchos métodos, pero ninguno hacía efecto - ¡maldita piedra! – la arrojó al suelo y ésta se partió pero ni de esa forma pasaba algo, así que la subió de nuevo a lo más alto e la repisa, tal vez, después de todo, la piedra no era la causante.

Al salir a cubierta vio como los niños se divertían en juegos y bromas – _no es tan malo, supongo _– pensó al ver la felicidad del barco, luego vio que su chico de goma tampoco estaba tan preocupado pues también estaba jugando junto a los pequeños.

- creo que ya nos llegará la respuesta a esto – suspiró y se relajó. Vio entonces el Log y se dio cuenta de que estaba bastante desviado - ¡chicos! – gritó y todos cesaron en sus actividades para voltear a verla – estamos fuera de curso, rápido, todos manos a la obra – ordenó la pelirroja y todos obedecieron.

Gracias al trabajo de todos, el Sunny estaba por volver a su curso, pero en el movimiento de viraje, las partes del diamante habían salido desde la repisa, por la ventana del camarote, posándose en el barandal del barco, muy cerca de caer al mar.

Nami al descansar después del susto, casi como instinto volteó a ver l barandal y advirtió que ahí estaban las partes de la piedra preciosa – ¡¡no!! – gritó y trató de ir a alcanzarla, todos se dieron cuenta de la desesperación de la navegante y fueron a ver lo que ocurría.

En ese momento una ola golpeó al barco y ese hizo un movimiento un poco brusco con el que ambas partes del diamante salieron volando evitando así, que Nami los tomara.

En su vuelo, los fragmentos fueron directo al mar, ante una desesperada Nami que estiró su brazo al máximo pro sin éxito – esa era la única oportunidad de hacerlos grandes de nuevo – se dijo a si misma mientras los chiquillos y Luffy llegaban al lugar.

De pronto, del mar, salió un resplandor enorme que estaba cegando a todos, lo único que Nami pudo alcanzar a ver, fue como a Robin, su vestido antes algo largo, ya le estaba llegando apenas a las caderas…

**Y bueno, supongo que ya saben lo que significa la última escena. En el capítulo traté de poner chibiZoRo y creo que me faltó poner más LuNa, pero en el próximo habrá algo de los dos, ya lo verán.**

**Gracias por los reviews a LoveLoki, Flacacelecr13, Tsubasa, Maravillante, ZeroLink, Jhon I "El bronceado", Gabe Logan, Black Rouse1 y Erick Smoke91, como ya dije, me gustaría poder expresarle mi gratitud individualmente, sobre todo por que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo pero es que son muchos!!, gracias mil a todos ellos.**

**El siguiente será el último capítulo del fic, espero que lo lean, y espero escribir un buen final.**

**Nos vemos!!**


	7. El Fin

**Hola que tal? ¿Cómo están? Bienvenidos al último capítulo, el fic ha terminado, y espero que les guste este capítulo final.**

**¡¡Dejen reviews onegai!! Recuerden que One Piece es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda y que estas paranoias son meramente mías**

- Robin… - apenas exclamó Nami al ver como la ojiazul recuperaba su tamaño normal, pero no sólo era ella, tras el resplandor, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper y Franky también crecían.

La luz desapareció y entonces el vestido azul de la pequeña Robin apenas si lograba cubrir la ropa interior de la ahora adulta arqueóloga, con los otros la situación era similar, excepto con Franky, ya que con su bañador no había problema.

- Nami, ¿qué pasó? ¿por qué estoy aquí? No recuerdo nada – se tomó la cabeza algo mareada la pelinegro – es cierto, es muy extraño, no se por que estoy aquí, se supone que estábamos en esa isla ¿no? Y ahora estamos en alta mar – decía extrañado Usopp.

- woahh, ¿qué pasó? – llegó Luffy a cubierta – han vuelto a la normalidad – indicó Nami – ¿normalidad? – preguntó Robin – lo mejor será que se pongan ropa que les quede, sobre todo tú Robin – les mandó la pelirroja – fu fu fu, no me había dado cuenta – rió la ojiazul y fue a su habitación, cosa que los demás imitaron.

Después de eso se reunieron en cubierta para escuchar la explicación, Nami y Luffy lo hacían a casi cada detalle, más Nami, Luffy se dedicaba a contar las partes divertidas – entonces fuimos niños, por algunos días – tenía la boca abierta Franky – debió ser educativo – dijo Robin – tengo dos preguntas – señaló Sanji – una es ¿nadie conocido nos vio así? Y la otra es ¿por qué diablos estas abrazando a mi Nami-san? Tú maldito Luffy – estaba furioso el rubio.

- ah, bueno es que Luffy y yo, ahora somos…, bueno somos novios – reveló la navegante. A ninguno le desagradó la noticia, a excepción de Sanji que casi soltaba lágrimas y pedía que eso sólo fuese una broma – jajaja, lo siento Sanji, pero creo que te la gané – reía Luffy – vencido por un mocoso de goma – estaba Sanji en un rincón agachado abrazando sus rodillas.

- con respecto a la otra pregunta, no, nadie nos vio – dijo Nami – bueno, me alegro de haber crecido, seguro que de niño no podía haber cumplido mi meta – se levantó Zoro del lugar – uff, esto ya pasó de cualquier forma, le mejor será ponerme a hacer rumble balls, ya me faltan algunas – se fue Chopper a su habitación, Usopp y Franky hicieron lo mismo.

Luffy se fue a acomodar en la proa y sólo quedaron Nami y Robin. La arqueóloga se acercó a la navegante y después de verla con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo – Robin… - sólo musitó la pelirroja – no se por que lo hice, sólo sentí que quería hacerlo, me siento tan a gusto que me estés abrazando, y no pienses que es algo raro, me siento protegida – explicó la ojiazul.

Y mientras las dos se abrazaban fuertemente, Nami comenzó a llorar - ¿qué pasa? – inquirió Robin – te diré la verdad, en el tiempo que estuviste de niña, fuiste más que una nakama para mi, eras tan linda, tan tierna; realmente te llegué a querer como si fueras mi hija – relató Nami – y tal vez suene ridículo puesto que sólo fueron unos cuantos días, pero te voy a extrañar de esa forma, y no sabes cuanto. Aunque me alegra que hayas vuelto a la normalidad también – culminó la pelirroja y se limpiaba las lágrimas mientras se separaron del abrazo ambas.

- con razón siento esto, en este momento te veo como una persona muy querida, debiste haber sido una buena mamá – Robin le dedicó una sonrisa – gracias, creo que me siento mejor – agradeció Nami.

- ¿Hay algo especial que haya pasado además de esto? – preguntó Robin, antes de irse a recostar. Nami recordó que ella y Zoro la habían pasado muy juntitos, pero no supo si era prudente comentarlo por lo que decidió callar – no, es todo – respondió.

- Demonios, ¿donde estarán mis pesas? – salió Zoro de los camarotes – le dije a Luffy que las pusiera en la bodega – le indicó Nami y el peliverde fue a buscarlas, la pelirroja entonces notó que Robin no quitaba la vista del espadachín - ¿Robin? – la arqueóloga reaccionó – ah , lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa – mintió la pelinegro y luego fue a recostarse.

- ¿qué me pasó? ¿Por que no pude evitar verlo? – se decía a si misma la morena, luego, sin obtener una explicación, mejor se recostó a leer algún libro. Zoro entonces volvió a cubierta ya con su enorme pesa en las manos y entonces vio a la arqueóloga leyendo.

Se quedó un momento admirándola – _es muy bella, ¡un momento! Por qué pensé eso, ¿acaso me gusta? Bueno es bella pero… ahh, mejor me voy a entrenar _– se fue el espadachín antes de que sus pensamientos lo volvieran loco.

Sin darse cuenta, ambos fueron observados por Luffy – ja, los dos se quieren igual que cuando eran chibis shi shi shi – rió el moreno – ¿me pregunto si debo decirles eso? Mejor le pregunto a Nami – y bajó de la proa para ir con la pelirroja.

- ¡¡Nami!! – la saludó efusivamente mientras ella trabajaba en uno de sus mapas - ¿qué pasa? – sonrió la navegante – es que son Zoro y Robin ¿te acuerdas que cuando eran chibi se querían mucho? – preguntó el chico de goma – si, lo recuerdo, pero es mejor no decirles nada ahora, ya que no lo recuerdan – explicó Nami – pero yo creo que si lo recuerdan – indicó Luffy

– no te entiendo – dejó su actividad la navegante para escuchar mejor – es que hace rato Robin vio a Zoro de una manera extraña, y luego Zoro también la vio así – relató el moreno.

Nami sonrió acercándose a su chico – oh bueno Luffy, pero eso no quiere decir que recuerden esos sentimientos, no es indicativo de que se gusten – dijo Nami – pues yo creo que si – replicó el pelinegro – ¿y por qué? – preguntó la pelirroja y entonces el moreno acercó su rostro al de ella – por que yo antes te miraba igual – le dijo en voz baja. Ante la cercanía no pudieron evitar darse un beso.

Así estuvieron bastantes segundos, cuando terminaron retomaron el tema – no se si sea correcto decirles que se quieren, ellos se tienen que dar cuenta solos – dijo Nami – pero les podemos ayudar, Robin nos ayudó a nosotros ¿te acuerdas? – relató Luffy – es verdad, ya veremos entonces que hacer – aceptó la pelirroja.

Llegó rápidamente la hora de la cena, Nami y Luffy intentarían cambiar entonces los lugares, estratégicamente. Zoro era el único que faltaba en llegar a la mesa. Luffy estaba enseguida de Robin, y Nami estaba entre el lugar vacío y Sanji. Zoro entonces llegó, no teniendo opción más que sentarse enseguida de Nami.

La pareja, y más bien Nami, comenzó su plan – oye Robin, que tal si te cambio de lugar, tú sabes – la pelirroja señaló a Luffy – ah, comprendo, está bien, cambiemos – aceptó la ojiazul.

Cuando Robin se sentó, Zoro se sintió algo raro, e igualmente Robin. Ambos se dedicaban miradillas, no sabían que era, pero algo les obligaba a verse el uno al otro – ¡ya te vi, marimo, deja de estar coqueteando con mi Robin-chan! – detectó Sanji las acciones de los dos – deberías dedicarte a comer, no a levantarme falsos, estúpido cocinero – respondió Zoro – Sanji-kun, nada de peleas en la mesa – ordenó Nami – ok Nami-swaan! Pero te vigilaré – le dedicó esto último al espadachín.

- Sanji está celoso – susurró Usopp a Chopper – jejeje no puede soportar haber perdido a una de "sus" chicas y no quiere perder a dos – rió Franky mientras el cocinero aguantaba las ganas de darles una paliza.

- muy bien ha llegado el momento de ejecutar el plan – le dijo Nami a Luffy y entonces éste se abalanzó a abrazarla y darle un beso, pero en la acción, ambos empujaron a Sanji, y éste no pudo evitar hacerle lo propio a Robin, la arqueóloga entonces se fue prácticamente a los brazos de Zoro.

- ¿qué te pasa Luffy? – preguntó Chopper – ah bueno, jeje… - no se explicó el moreno – es que a veces no podemos resistirnos de darnos un buen beso – respondió Nami – bueno, podrían dejarlo para más noche – decía Usopp mientras seguía comiendo.

Mientras tanto, Robin y Zoro se encontraban mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, y sin darse cuenta, sus rostros se acercaban entre si cada vez más pero… - hey, ya es suficiente, por qué no la sueltas cabeza de alga – interrumpió Sanji el momento. Zoro y Robin entonces se separaron y la arqueóloga volvió a su lugar.

- _parezco una chiquilla, estoy muy sonrojada_ – pensó Robin mientras sonreía, y si ella estaba sonrojada, Zoro parecía un verdadero tomate, y eso que seguía en plena discusión con Sanji.

Después de la entretenida cena, todos se dispusieron a dormir. Sanji iba a su habitación cuando vio a Luffy – oye, ¿qué haces? – le preguntó – pues ya me voy a dormir – respondió con simpleza el chico de goma – ¡pero esa es la habitación de Nami-san! – replicó el rubio – ah si, es que ahora dormimos juntos – contestó Luffy con su sonrisa característica – ¡mientes, sólo quieres aprovecharte de ella! – casi lloraba el cocinero – lo siento Sanji-kun, pero es cierto – abrió Nami su puerta un poco, para dejar pasar a Luffy – no puede ser, me hago niño unos días y mi antes pura y limpia Nami-swan, ahora cae en la indecencia – ya no evitó Sanji el llanto.

Ya en la cama, la pareja recordaba lo sucedido – vi como se miraban, creo que tenías razón – dijo Nami – pero no se dieron un beso – hizo Luffy un puchero – no te preocupes, sólo es cuestión de tiempo, sobre todo con Zoro, así que tú tendrás que hablar con él, se que con Robin no será complicado, pero de cualquier forma hablaré con ella – planeó la navegante. Acto seguido ambos se entregaron al sueño.

A la mañana del siguiente día, Nami fue la primera en actuar – oye Robin, ayer te vi algo extraña cuando Zoro y tú se quedaron muy juntitos – dijo de forma medio burlona – ahora no, señorita navegante – respondió la morena – oye, tú ya no me llamas así – hizo una mueca la pelirroja – es que estoy enojada contigo – sonrió levemente a arqueóloga – ¿y eso por qué? – quiso saber la navegante – pues me mentiste –

Nami se sorprendió un poco - ¿te mentí? ¿Cuándo? – preguntó – ayer me dijiste que no había pasado nada más mientras estábamos niños, pero creo que si pasó algo, entre Zoro y yo – indicó la pelinegro – je je, bueno, tal vez – rió como excusa la navegante.

- no tenías por que escondérmelo, creo que no está mal – sonrió alegremente Robin –ja ja, entonces está bien – rió Nami.

Luffy fue mucho más sutil y simple – oye Zoro, sabías que cuando eran chibi, tú y Robin se gustaban mucho – le reveló Luffy sin contemplaciones - ¡¿Qué?! – se exaltó un poco el peliverde – si jajaja, yo los vi, como se tomaban de la mano y jugaban juntos jajaja – reía el capitán – ya, mejor te callas Luffy – le amenazó el espadachín – no seas así Zoro, si se ve que te gusta – señaló el moreno.

Zoro no dijo nada, sólo se sonrojó un poco – si no quieres, yo te ayudaré, ¡Gomu Gomu no abraza a Robin! – y con esa "nueva técnica" Luffy lo tomó y luego lo lanzó hacia donde estaban platicando Nami y Robin, el peliverde cayó casi encima de la arqueóloga.

- ese Luffy me las va a pagar – y cuando Zoro se incorporaba no se dio cuenta de que iba a quedar muy cerca del rostro de Robin – ¿querías decirme algo? – le preguntó la ojiazul – ah yo… - no pudo decir palabra alguna, quizás si la decía sus labios rozarían la de la arqueóloga de lo cerca que estaban.

De cualquier forma fue inevitable por que un momento después ya el sellado de labios se estaba dando entre los dos – no fue como lo planeamos pero hiciste buen trabajo – felicitó Nami a su chico.

- Oye Robin, pero no quiero ser como estos dos, que todo el tiempo quieren estar juntos, es algo incómodo con toda la gente del barco – pidió el peliverde – tal vez platicaremos de eso otro día – respondió Robin y le besó de nuevo.

Además de eso, el día pasó de lo más normal, sólo interrumpido por las quejas de Sanji hacia Luffy, y eso que no se daba cuenta aún de lo de Zoro y Robin.

En la noche ya estaban Luffy y Nami en su habitación – oye Luffy, creo que hoy no hicimos muchas cosas, creo que tengo exceso de energía – le dijo con mirada maliciosa – shi shi shi, creo que yo siempre tengo energía –

El pobre de Usopp quien dormía en la habitación de al lado se tapaba la cabeza en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber para tratar de evitar el ruido, pero el era imposible. Entonces golpeó la pared – oigan, aquí algunos queremos dormir – pero el ruido no cesaba – espero que esto no sea todos los días, no me imagino a Luffy de esa manera… y ni quiero imaginármelo – se dijo a si mismo el tirador.

Al siguiente día el pobre Usopp tenía tremendas ojeras de lo que no pudo dormir – ¿quien cambia de habitación? – trataba entonces de hacer un trato el narigudo – eh no gracias – decían algunos sabiendo lo que les esperaba. Afortunadamente Usopp empezó a usar el ahora vacío cuarto de Luffy para dormir, así que no había problemas.

Los días pasaron, y muchas noches seguían la misma tónica. Una de esas veces, al terminar la cansada jornada de pasión, Nami pidió un extraño favor a su chico – oye Luffy, ya encontraste la forma de burlar el nuevo refrigerador ¿verdad? – preguntó – je je si, ya puedo ir por comida en la noche de nuevo – respondió sonriendo el moreno – entonces podrías traerme un pedazo de carne, con fruta encima, que esta fruta tenga crema batida y luego que todo tenga curry y arroz alrededor – explicó la pelirroja.

- ah… ¿Quieres todo eso? – preguntó con sorpresa el capitán – si, ¿quieres que te lo anote? – respondió ella – shi shi shi, no, yo iré por él, pero creo que te está afectando estar conmigo jajaja – se fue Luffy hacia la cocina.

Luego de un rato regresó – oye, sólo te pedí un plato – sonrió Nami al verlo entrar con dos – es que si tú comías yo no me iba a resistir – rió el chico de goma indicando que el segundo platillo era para él.

Siguieron pasando los días y ahora veíamos a Nami yendo seguidamente con Chopper – esos mareos y nauseas no tiene explicación ninguna, tal vez sean tus nervios o algo así, pero de todas formas toma esta – el reno le entregó unas píldoras, pero aunque las tomara las repentinas nauseas no paraban.

Uno de esos días se sentó en el baño sintiéndose no muy bien – _estas agruras me están matando, y nunca me había mareado en el mar, no se que me pasa, además esos antojos de la noche creo que me están engordando_ – pensaba la navegante.

Cuando salió del sanitario vio venir a su doctor a toda velocidad - ¿qué pasa Chopper? – le preguntó – creo que ya se cual puede ser la causa de esas nauseas y de todos esos extraños síntomas – comunicó el reno – dime entonces – pidió Nami – una puede ser, que tengas cambios hormonales importantes, según he leído esto no es muy raro en mujeres. La otra opción es… bueno… Nami ¿hace cuanto que tu… bueno eso que les pasa a las mujeres cada mes? – preguntó Chopper con pudor.

- Pero ¿cómo no me di cuenta? Si Luffy y yo parecemos conejos – dijo en voz alta lo que quería pensar - ¿qué? – preguntó Chopper – ah, nada, entonces Chopper, necesito saber si es que esa segunda opción es real, haz alguna prueba fiable o algo así – casi ordenó la navegante – veré que puedo hacer – se retiró el renito.

Después de algunas horas de estudio el doctor salió de su cuarto y fue a con Nami – está lista, creo que funcionará – le entregó un pequeño dispositivo. La pelirroja se retiró rumbo al sanitario a darse cuenta de una vez por todas. Salió con la prueba lista y se la enseñó al renito – mmm esto significa – hizo una seña el reno – entonces la causa es…

**Y eso se los dejo a su imaginación, creo que fui un poquitín cobarde para poner un final verdadero, pero bueno disculpas XD. He aquí al final y muchas gracias a todos aquellos que lo han apoyado, me animaron mucho a seguir adelante.**

**Gracias por los reviews a LoveLoki, Flacacelecr13, Tsubasa, Maravillante, ZeroLink, Jhon I "El bronceado", Gabe Logan, Black Rouse1, Shichiko, kaiserofdarkness, tribiusa y Erick Smoke91, como ya dije, me gustaría poder expresarle mi gratitud individualmente, sobre todo por que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo pero es que son muchos!!, gracias mil a todos ellos.**

**Y eso fue todo, es triste pero a la vez satisfactorio terminar un fic, y espero que a todos les haya agradado, por cierto, hasta hay lugar para una continuación, ¿la haré? Ah bueno no estoy muy seguro tal vez después me decida.**

**Nos vemos!!**


End file.
